What happens in Vegas
by Kicho-chan
Summary: The gang is getting together in the one and only City of Sin, Las Vegas!And they know just as well as anyone else that what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.So what Sakura did there, stayed there. "What we did that day doesn't apply back in Japan!"
1. All of the Lights

_**Me: Hey it's Kicho chan here with a special message from one of my favorite characters from Naruto, NEJI! Take it away Neji!**_

_**Neji:…*sigh*…Kicho doesn't in any way what so ever own Naruto or any of the characters *including me*, though she wishes she does.(fast talk) Kicho does however own this Fanfic, and thought it up herself, so please no hating, no bashing, and review, review, review…that is all.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>*All of the Lights*<em>**

Bright lights flashed in multi colors dying the town of sin in beauty and mystery. All types of colors of red, and blue, green and purple, and orange and yellow shun brightly all around the passing people as they wore shameless smiles of nothing but pure autonomy and bliss. Everything seemed to be perfect here. Everything had no specific path to fallow. Everything lived by their own rules, by their own beliefs, by their own conscience, by their own heart. Everything was beautiful in…

"_VEGAS BABY_!"- (1) - Tenten yelled at the top of her lungs as she stepped out the limo with the rest of the normal crew, Hinata, Temari, Ino, and Sakura, close behind. "This really is what I needed. A time to be free, a time to start over at a place no one knows you at, a time to be free and to just let loose! This is going to be amazing I can just tell!"

Hinata laughed a little at her friends' enthusiasm. Everything she said was true. No one knew them here so they were allowed to do as they pleased without being scolded by their elders or discriminated against by their enemies. This really was the City of Lights, the Sin City, The Strip, the Glitter Gulch, the Entertainment Capitol of the World! This was the place to be when you just wanna let go of all your troubles, and just start anew. This was a secret miracle worker sent down from the heavens above! This was Las Vegas.

"Tenten, honey, calm down will you. You're attracting unnecessary attention." Sakura asserted trying her hardest to calm the excited girl down.

"Who cares?" Tenten declared with her hands still up in the air. "I don't know these people, and they don't know me, so no one's going to be affected. I'm going to live my youth the way I want to, and this is how I want to live it, on the wild side!"

"That's the spirit, Tenten!" Temari chimed in to her excitement, "Let's dominate this town!"

"You bet!"

"Guys!" Sakura yelled stopping the two dead in their tracks. "Calm down a little, will ya'?"

"Eh? What's this? Does Sakura chan have a pole up her ass or something?"

"Nani?"

"Come on, Sakura. Live a little, will ya. This is Vegas, why should it matter what we say out loud. Besides, we're speaking Japanese so these westerns won't know what we're saying unless they know the language or if we start speaking English to them, and the first one aint happening no time soon, so chill, relax, enjoy yourself and just let loose." Temari protested to her friend's unspoken argument.

"Yeah," Tenten added, "It's not like what we do here will track us down and render us useless. This is the Sin City, Sakura, so sin why don't you."

Sakura stared at her more energetic friends, suddenly remembering why she preferred Hinata's timidness and Ino's self infatuation, but nonetheless, she sighed and ignored the two who were now running through the hotel lobby like ten year old children on a trip to the petting zoo.

"Just ignore them Sakura." Ino started. "Let those two pay for whatever mess they cause. Remember that you are not their mother, you are their friend."

"Yes, I know, but I feel that as their friend I need to keep them from doing something they'll regret even after we leave Vegas."

"Relax. It's their problem, not yours."

Sakura sighed again, still not understanding why she shouldn't do what she was doing, especially if she's considerably helping two of her very close friends. Ino smiled wearily at her childhood friend. "I agree with them on one thing though, Sakura. This is the Sin City, so live a little and just go wild. Nothing here can affect you back in Japan unless you go bankrupt from gambling too much."

"Gee thanks for staying on my side Ino." Sakura pouted.

"Tell you what, why don't we go to the casino after we finish unpacking. I'll teach you how to work the slot machines. They're fun and addicting so I'm sure you'll soon forget all about this mess with Ten and Temi. How does that sound, fun right?"

"I guess I can try it out."

"That's my girl. Now come on, we have a lot to do before we leave, what's more, Tenten and Temari don't have the Key to their rooms, Hinata does."

* * *

><p>Bright city lights shun every which way around Sakura and her friends as they stood there gawking at the amazing sight they saw.<p>

"See what I told you." Ino laughed as she saw her friend's reactions. "Isn't this amazing, Sakura?"

"Amazing," she questioned, "more like unnecessary. I mean I thought the outside of this place was extravagant, but this…this is ludicrous! There is really too much!"

"What the hell did you expect a merry go round and sissy pony boy rides in the background." Tenten joked. Temari laughed alongside her friend.

"Just let loose, Sakura. Here, let Ino show you how to use the slots. I bet you'll like that one it's easy to do. Now, Tenten and I are going to the pro's league. Hopefully we'll be able to hit the charts though, wish us luck!" Temari turned around quickly then ran after her already disappearing friend down the corridor. Sakura just stood there smiling nervously at the both of them before she turned to face Ino.

"Well, " she piped, "looks like it's just the two of us."

"For now."

"Oro?"- (2) –

"Well I don't plan on staying at the slots all day. I have to get out there and make my money, honey. Besides, I was never all that good at the slots my luck reined mainly on bigger games so here's the deal; you put in your coin, pull the lever and wait till you see what you get. If you get three of the same thing then you won a certain amount of money…I'm pretty sure it's listed somewhere on here."

Sakura watched as the machine moved about in front of her till three small pictures stopped. One cherry, one grape and one 7up looking sign thing. Ino cursed under her breath before she smiled down at Sakura with reassurance. "Well that's how it is. Who knows, maybe you'll be luckier than me at this game. Have fun." And just like that, she left twitching her small hips in her short purple dress.

_So I just have to put in a quarter._ Sakura looked in her purse then pulled out her coin bag. _Then pull down and wait. That sounds easy enough. Oh look its working!_ – (3) -Sakura laughed silently to herself as she sat there feeling like she won a little already.

"What are you so giddy for?" a dark yet strangely familiar voice whispered scaring her slightly. She turned only to see the infamous Uchiha brother, Itachi staring deeply at what probably _was_ the back of her head.

"I-Itachi? What are you doing here? How did you find me? Are you stalking me or something?"

Itachi blinked at her interjection then sighed. "One," he began, "I'm here probably for the same reason you are. I found you by looking through the crowd and finding a very noticeable pink splotch of color and fallowing it. And no, I would never, not even in your dreams."

_Geeze, you didn't have to say it like that. You could have just said no._ "So it's serendipitous- (4) - ,or something along that line?"

"Pretty mu-ˮ

He was cut off suddenly by loud chiming noises. Both turned just in time to see the tons of coins fall out of the machine Sakura sat at. On the screen was a row of three cherries. Itachi's face was lost in confusion, Sakura's as well.

"U-um…what just happened?" Sakura asked.

"I think you just won."

"Oh…cool." Sakura cooed before she looked back at Itachi who was still staring at the coins she now had in her possession. It took her a while to understand what was going on. "I WON! OH MY GOSH I CANT BELIEVE I WON! THIS IS SO COOL!"

She jumped high before hugging the closest person to her at the time; Itachi. "I really won! Wow, this is so much fun!"

She stopped. Then looked at who it was she was hugging. Then, just as soon as the hug made contact, she let him go with a loud blush left on her face.

_Interesting. Why did she hug me? Better yet why did I let her hug me? Hm…either way, she did win, and based on her reaction I'm going to go ahead and say that this is her first time gambling. Beginners luck…_

"So you did. Now let's see you do it again."He challenged her.

Sakura looked his way before smiling comfortable at the wager formed between the two. Her eyes ignited with the "fire of youth" and her fists clutched tightly by her side as she tried her hardest not to attack him back with words of her own.

"You bet."

* * *

><p>Tenten and Temari played happily with the other people at their poker table when Hinata approached them.<p>

"The boys said they'll be a little late."

"Late!" Tenten squealed obviously on the verge of being drunk, "What for? What happened."

"N-Naruto Kun was prevented from entering. He brought Ramen along with him to the station and they wouldn't let him board with it. He refused to give it up though, so the boys are still waiting with him."

"Wait," Temari started, "does that mean that their still-ˮ

"Y-yes, they are still at the Japan Air port."

"Baka." Both girls yelled.

"H-hey. Where's Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Who knows?" Tenten laughed as she racked in her chips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1)= when the words are slanted like that, that means they were speaking in English.<strong>_

_**(2)= Ahh; one of my fav comments from Roruni Kenshin; he said it pretty often**_

_**(3)= the slanted underlined things are the people's thoughts**_

_**(4)= Word from Phenius and Ferb; means by chance or something along those lines.**_

_**Well there you go. Hope you liked it. I'm kinda doing my Fanfic debut and I'm on this writing frenzy thing trying to find out what all stories are worthy enough to stay and which ones need to go, so please review. Tell me what you think, I am take it…I'm ready for anything!**_

ᴋᴲᴎᴑᴛᴈ ᴀ_**.ᴋ.ᴀ. ᴋᴉᴒԋᴑ **__**is out. Peace!**_

_**(Keynote A.K.A Kicho)**_


	2. Tik Tok

_**Kicho does not in any way own this anime/manga. Kicho does however own the story you are about to read. And yes, Kicho is talking in third person. Kicho says enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>$Tik Tok$<span>_**

The sound of winning rang in the back of her head. The dings and dongs, the cheers and congratulations, the sounds of jealous voices daring her to try it again and again, the sound of the occasional loss, the loud uproar that was caused from others around her fallowing her to every possible gambling area, the chanting of her name in the back ground every time she made a move, every time she won which was a lot of times and the smooth unknown voice convincing her that she could do whatever she put her mind to, all seemed like dreams as she lay there gaily thinking about last night, about what might have been a dream from the first pull of the lever, to the gathering crowd, and the sensational feeling of victory ringing through her whole body like a flood of ecstasy.

Sakura stretched hard and long in the comfort of her king sized bed. Her toes tickled her legs when she pulled them in closer to her warm body and away from the edge of the covers where the cold crept in. For once she felt like she was in heaven. Her heart was empty of cramped up feelings and choices that she should have taken, her body was lose and light like some heavy burden has just been lifted off of her and her head ached from what might have been drinks she took yesterday, but she ignored it, the feeling of bliss was what she yearned for and right now, if she didn't move too much, she was having it.

A moan escaped her mouth when she stretched again, and in that instant she swore she heard voices but she chose to ignore it like the headache. That's at least what she thought, but when the voices sounded again and they didn't sound familiar, like maybe Tenten's or Ino's, she shot straight up with her eyes wide and her face in shock. The room she was in wasn't hers, there were too many suitcases open and in messes, the walls weren't girly like, like most of her friends walls, they were rather normal and the covers weren't pink and purple but red and black and rather masculine looking. In fact, nothing in there was hers.

"I told you she was up already, un." An unfamiliar voice called.

Sakura turned and stared at the source of the voice. It was a blonde that resembled Ino a little. His hair, though not all of it, was tied up into a high ponytail and a long bang covered his right eye. His eyes were also blue, like Ino's, and she could have sworn that he was related to her, but the face was familiar to her. _Deidara!_

"Shut up, fool. I never said she wasn't." a red head scolded by his side.

"Deidara sempai, she's staring at us." Another corny voice echoed behind the blonde, an orange mask covering his face.

"I can see that, baka."

_What the hell are these people doing here? Better yet what am I doing here? This isn't my house. How the hell did I get here? What is going on here?_

Sakura sat there staring at the three boys in front of her mainly because she didn't know what else to do. Hell she didn't even know what to think besides tons and tons of questions and answers on how she got here.

Nothing good enough came up.

"What the hell are you idiots doing?" a dark voice asked.

Now this voice she remembered. It was dark but smooth as if he knew what he was talking about every time he opened his mouth. It was inviting yet daring, light yet dark, and it excited her deep inside.

_Of course._ She thought. _How could I forget the big boss…sorta'…_

"Itachi." She mourned as the dark figure stepped out of the group, hair down, body wet and towel barely covering his lower half, looking like a sex god in her eyes she thought were only fit to feast upon one person only. "W-what the hell! Put some cloths on!" she yelled after diving back under the thick covers to hide her blush from the others. She couldn't believe they way she was acting around him, her boyfriend's enemy/brother.

"Eh?" Deidara's annoying voice snickered in the back ground.

"It doesn't seem like she remembers anything, Itachi." Sasori smiled.

Itachi sneered, an ugly look for him. "I assumed as much. She was wasted last night."

"Then, if you knew that, why would you-ˮ

"Tobi, urusai!" Deidara rebuked.

Sakura, who heard the last half of the man's words turned to face Itachi. Her face was filled with curiosity and dread as she fixed her mouth to ask the question. "What is he talking about? Why did you what?"

Itachi just stared at her, the towel was still wrapped safely around his waist, but he now had boxers on under them and was about to put on a pair of his black pants. "Last night," he began with absolutely no emotion showing. "You and I"

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Sakura yelled as she flew under the covers once again.

"She's really an innocent girl, ne?" Tobi's muffled voice came.

"I guess, un."

"Wonder why she didn't hear him out?"

"Yeah," Sasori smirked, his voice coming out louder than ever. "She should just accept the fact that she and Itachi had SEX last night."

"AH! I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Sakura yelled in response.

The others just laughed at her. "You should have known that already. I mean you aren't wearing anything but your underwear which by the way suits you perfectly. Un."

"Oro?"

"Just look. All you got on is a bra and underwear."

"And I'm going to guess that that was originally intended for Saskue kun to see, ne? Un."

Sakura looked down at her body from under the covers. It was true. Her clothes were gone. She had on nothing more than her underwear, which was really originally intended for Itachi's brother, her boyfriend, not Itachi himself. At the thought of what could have happened last night Sakura began to shake uncontrollably. Her feet and hands wavered back and forth and her eyes began to blur from tears forming in them. She could hear her heart pace quicken, faster and faster and faster till she couldn't tell if it was her heart that was racing. The boys in the room were all talking now, but she couldn't hear their voices. All she could hear was his angry voice shouting at her when he found out about this…this incident she got herself into. What would he say if he found out? What would he do if someone else went inside her while his back was turned? What would he do if he found out someone else pleased her body, if someone else made her scream from their constant movements inside her body, from their slow or fast prodding, from their piece and not his? What would he do to them…to her? What would happen in general?

_No!_ She screamed in her head._ He just can't find out. If he does hell wreak havoc for sure…and I don't know which one of them will come out the winner. I want it to be Saskue. No other…no…not even Itachi…ne?_

"-akura! Sakura chan!"

She blinked then stared at the orange mask in front of her. It seemed to be smiling in relief at her even though she wasn't sure what expression was showing behind it. She chose to ignore the face and looked around again, this time to find Itachi. She refused to believe Sasori's words any longer then she needed to. But instead of just Itachi she found others as well. A girl, probably the only other girl besides her, with blue hair, a boy, with an orange version of Naruto's hair, with lots of piercings, a strangely, blue, colored boy, another strange tanned looking boy with tattoos of stitches all over his body, an angry looking silver haired boy with purple eyes and a boy with half of his body dyed black and one eye a different color from the other one. Itachi was standing next to the blue boy, but even so, her eyes were locked on the blue boy.

_Why the hell is he blue?_

"Oi, look, she's snapped back to reality." The blue boy laughed.

"…"Sakura couldn't say anything. She was still trying to find out why the boy was blue.

"He's blue because some one dared this idiot to jump into a pool of blue dye and this idiot actually did it." Itachi answered her unasked question. "Now the dye won't come off and we don't know how long it will take for it to just wear off."

"The hell does that matter?" the silver haired boy yelled in anger his purple eyes glistening in just as much anger. "Who the fuck is this?"

"Hidan has a point, Itachi." The tanned guy said. His eyes were now on Sakura, so she hid under the covers. "Who is this intruder?"

"…I-"

"It's Sakura chan! Un." Deidara interrupted being the impatient person he was. "You know, Itachi's little brother's girl. Un."

"Saskue's?" the orange haired man with many piercings questioned.

"Her hair is pink." Konan cooed.

"No fucking way! Itachi you little weasel!" Hidan yelled.-(1)-

"Deidara, couldn't you have waited till I told them myself?"

"Why is her hair pink?"

"Tobi is a good boy, Sakura chan! So don't hate Tobi, okay."

"Tobi no one fucking cares if you're a good boy!"

"Waa!"

"Don't yell at Tobi, Hidan. He's a good boy."

"Sorry about that, Itachi. You just took too long. Un."

"Like fuck I will listen to you, you stupid-"

"Shut up you're talking too much."

"Why is her hair pink?"

"Konan, you don't have room to talk, your hair is blue."

"…but I'm the only one that can have a different shade of hair color. I don't like her."

"Deidara, interrupt me again and you'll never see another day again. Got it?"

"H-hai. Un."

"Konan it's just a hair color."

"But it's my unique hair color. She cannot have one too."

_This is hell._ Sakura thought._ I need to get out of here, now. Gosh, they're just as obnoxious as Naruto arguing with Lee and Sai. I didn't think that was possible._

* * *

><p>"LIKE FUCKING HELL, I'LL LISTEN TO YOU EITHER, JACKASS!"<p>

"Thank god I got out of that mess." Sakura sighed as she walked back quietly to the hotel room form the cab. "I just hope that Itachi and his hooligans can keep a promise. That Konan chick might not, though. I wonder why she doesn't like me."

"Sakura!" a familiar voice yelped making her look up from her trance. "Sakura where were you last night?"

"Ino." Sakura yelled back. In her voice was joy. She was more than happy to be around her normal, compared to the, friends. "Boy am I glad to see you."

"What? Oh never mind. Where were you last night? We spent hours looking for you but we never once saw that little pink head of yours."

There it was. The question she dreaded. The question she never wanted to hear but expected nothing less from her friends. "I was still in the casino." She lied.

"Still? Why were you in there? It closed long ago."

"I must have fallen asleep or something." She continued to lie. "When I woke up I was asleep on the toilet in the…um…men's restroom I think and I had this huge headache. I could barely move after that so someone that worked there helped me up and called a cab and everything."

"Oh." Ino laughed. "Well to be honest, your night sounded way better then Tenten and Temari's. Both of them were drunk to the bone. They spent the rest of the night puking their stomachs out in the bathrooms."

Sakura laughed nervously. But Ino seemed to not hear it. "I mean, really now. To drink that much and get that massive of a headache is so unlike both of them. Wonder what got to them. If Neji and Shikamaru were here, they could have got the both of them in track at least a little bit."

"Eh?" Sakura chimed in as she caught on to what Ino told her. "The boys aren't here yet?"

"No. Naruto caused some problems at the Air port back in Japan. Neji just called Hinata this morning, though. He said that they just boarded the plane and that they'll be here soon. It will be good if they got here soon, ne, cause then Neji and Shika can handle their girls so I can enjoy the day I couldn't enjoy yesterday, today."

Sakura laughed again, this time with extreme relief, but Ino failed to realize that as well. _Thank god. They aren't here yet. That gives me some more time to think this situation through so I don't have to tell him straight up._

"Anyways," Ino progressed, " enough about me. What about you? Did you win anything?"

"W-win?" Sakura lisped.

Suddenly her spirits were lifted and she could feel her heart rise once again. As a matter of fact, she did win. And she won a lot at that. "Yes I did! Oh Ino you won't believe what kind of luck I had last night. I-ˮ she stopped leaving Ino standing there dumbfounded by what could have caused her friend to be so happy at one moment then solemn the next.

"You what?" She asked. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"M-my money…." Sakura fretted. "My money! I had it in my purse and my purse is gone!"

"Oh!" Ino murmured in disbelief. "Well sorry Sakura but, if you lost your purse while you were passed out then both the purse and the money are lost causes. There's nothing you can do about it."

"Y-yeah." Sakura stuttered. She had her eyes fixed on the opposite direction from their hotel and Ino., knowing exactly who had her purse and money.

_Itachi, you bastard! I'll get you for this. I want my money back!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>(1)<em>**– _**Meh he he. play of words…well I found it humorous**_

_**Yeah IDK why Konan kept talking 'bout the hair color and all I just found it necessary, that's all.**_

_**Oh yeah and: DUHN, DUHN, DUUUUUUHHHHHNNNNN….cliffy…sorta' ….meh… anywho I gotta go. Hope you liked it cause I know I'd like it if you reviewed and told me so yeah…you do that… well bye!**_


	3. Sober

_**Kicho says…READ!**_

_**Kicho says…I don't own this anime/manga**_

_**Kicho says…thank you and continue to read**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sober<strong>_

Irritating was the word that came to mind when asking Sakura about Itachi. She wondered how hard it could be to find one person in one city…well she got her answer; really hard. She spent mostly that whole day searching for that dark haired bandit and his wacky crew of misfits, but not one sign of him showed. Not even the blue ones, Konan and Kisame, were seen and they were defiantly the noticeable ones when from a distance.

Her friends thought that she was looking for someone with her purse the whole time, which was in its own way true, but it wasn't really just the purse. Mors like the thief who stole that said purse. She could care less about the purse. She just wanted her money and revenge.

"Sakura come on. The bus is about to leave." Tenten yelled.

Sakura sighed then started towards her friends when a loud thump caught her attention making her turn towards it.

There, in the window of a restaurant. Sat a blonde with his head pinned to the window by a blue hand. He seemed to be laughing even though the hand was choking him slowly. Beside the blonde was a smiling red head, across from him, a blue haired girl, beside her was a orange haired boy with many piercings and across from him was the M.I.A himself, Itachi.

"_Hold on, you ass."_ Tenten yelped from ahead making Sakura turn. "Sakura hurry up!"

"I'll have to catch you guys later, okay?"

"Nani?" Tenten questioned as the bus slowly began to depart.

"_Get in!" _the driver yelled.

"_Shut up will ya'?" _Tenten barked back after sliding in before the doors closed, completely forgetting Sakura was outside leaving her by herself.

_Sorry girls._ She thought._ But I just found him and I may never get another chance like this. So I'll just have to catch up with you later._

"Okay, okay Kisame. Un. I'm sorry. I won't joke around with you anymore. Un. Now let go of me will ya'. Un."

* * *

><p>Itachi stared at his blue friend then at Deidara and sighed at their idiocy and the embarrassment they were causing. To him, he and Kakuzu were the only sane people in the group…well…whenever Kakuzu wasn't talking about money all the time.<p>

_I'm surrounded by idiots._ He thought.

"_Can I help you with anything else?"_ a rather fangirl-ish girl sung once she approached Itachi for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"_No. for the hundredth time, we are fine. Please stop coming here. I don't want to see you anymore."_

"Itachi." Pein chuckled. "Give her a break will you. It's not every day you get to see people like us."

"But she's only asking me, not you or the others."

"That's because, Pein is taken already." Konan added after tightening her grip around the hand he had thrown around her shoulder. "Deidara's prettier than her, Kisame is blue and Sasori's farther over in the seat then you are. To Americans, it would be considered rude to do such a thing."

"Humph, whatever." Itachi growled. He looked back up and saw the same girl still standing over him with the same goofy smile planted on her face. _"What the hell don't you get. I said leave. I've already paid. What else is there to attend to?"_

"_Um…do you need anything else?"_ she squealed.

"_NO! LEAVE!"_

The girl giggled behind her note book._ "Okay. Call me if you need anything."_

"Ugh, annoying little prick."

"Give her a chance, Itachi. Un." Deidara laughed after joining into the conversation.

"No. I hate fangirls. They frustrate me to unknown extents."

"Haha! That sounds bothersome." Kisame mocked. "I could take them off of ya', but I'm blue right now, so-ˮ

"Kisame, even if you weren't blue, they still wouldn't flock to your side with Itachi around. Un." Deidara laughed.

Kisame lunged at him again only making Deidara and Sasori laugh again, but this time Konan and Pein laughed as well. Itachi just stared at them, uncaring to what was happening. He just wanted to get home to sleep. He didn't get enough of it last night.-(1)-

_Might as well get some sleep while we wait for Kakuzu and the others._ He thought as he laid his head on the table. _Wonder what that Sakura chick is up to? I bet she just now found out that her money is gone. Oh well she'll never find me. This city's too big for her to-_

Suddenly a strong force pulled his head back with the ponytail he had tied in the back, making him hit his head on the wooden part of the chair.

"What the hell!" Kisame yelled as he stared at Itachi's hands gripping the back of his head. "Why would you-ˮ he stopped and stared along with the others at the pink haired girl standing behind the cringing Uchiha.

"You bastard." Sakura roared. "Where's my money!"

"_Excuse me"_ the waiter girl snarled. _"But is there a problem here?"_

"_No."_ Itachi suddenly popped up and grabbed Sakura before she could say anything else. _"We'll be taking our leave n-ow!_ You didn't have to bite me you little wrench."

"But Itachi," Deidara yelled after him from the chairs. "What about Hidan and the others? Aren't we waiting for them?"

"Call them and tell them we'll be at the hotel." Itachi called out while he dragged a flailing Sakura towards the door. _"Ignore her, she's drunk."_

"_I-I'm not drunk!"_

"Saying that while blushing and stuttering isn't going to help you out much, Sakura chan."

"_Just ignore the commotion you just saw."_ Kisame yelled while leaving slowly after Itachi._ "Please continue to enjoy your meals."_ And with that said, he and the others walked out.

* * *

><p>"The hell is she doing here?" questioned Hidan. He was staring at Sakura with irritation. She only had one good mark to him, but that was yesterday, now she's just a bothersome girl that doesn't belong with them.<p>

Sakura stared back at him with just as much irritation in her eyes. The whole ride there Itachi wouldn't let her go, Kisame kept choking Deidara for cracking jokes about him to Sasori, Deidara was sitting next to her so she caught the worst of it every time he moved aside trying to avoid Kisame's hands, Sasori had an annoying laugh and Tobi, that idiot, happened to get on the bus while they were heading to the hotel and wouldn't stop talking to her about how much of a good boy he was and crying whenever Deidara told him he wasn't one. Hidan was just the icing to the cake, only egging her on with his constant cursing.

"Fuck you, you ass whole. Does it look like I want to be here? I was mauled and gagged then forcefully brought here, and the whole time I was riding with the three stooges plus one." She signaled at Sasori, Deidara, Kisame and Tobi while talking. "So the last thing I need is some damn Jashinest yelling at me with some useless shit in mind."

Hidan stared at her, a slight blush forming up on his face from her words. He then returned back to normal and growled at her. "Still." He said facing away from her. "What's she doing here?"

"Itachi stole the money she won yesterday. Now she wants it all back and she refuses to leave without every cent of it back in her hands." Kisame ranted answering Hidan's question.

"Then pay her back already. The bitch is fucking annoying."

"Fuck of, Hidan."

"You know what-ˮ

"Anyways" Itachi yelled. "Since she won't leave till I pay her and its clear no one wants her here, I'm going to need to borrow some money from everyone so-ˮ

"Wait," Kakuzu growled. "Why in hells name do I have to give you my money? Why don't you just work it off Itachi?"

"Well that would require time and-ˮ

"Kakuzu's right. This is your own problem. Un."

"What did I tell you about cutting me off, Deidara?"

"That shouldn't matter, Itachi. Both Kakuzu and Deidara are right. This is your problem, so you need to fix it and without our pay. Besides, I want to keep my money." Pein finally put in. Itachi just stared at him.

_Damn. Now what?_ He thought._ If Pein says that then I really have no choice but to fallow. Ugh! I blame all of this on Sakura. If she never found me I could have had the money and a care free life after that. Damn prick…pulling my hair…that hurt, damn it!_

"Fine. I'll get dressed and head back down to the casino." He gave in.

"How much could she have won in the first place?" Kakuzu laughed.

"About 2,500 U.S. Dollars."

"What the hell!" The whole room yelled.

"That's about 200,000 yen, Itachi!" Kakuzu shrilled. "How much do you have left?"

"…1,010…"

"WHAT?" Kakuzu yelled again. "Now I know why she won't leave, hell I wouldn't leave either. I'm on little missy's side till you get her money back, Itachi."

Sakura smiled then faced Itachi again. A devious look edged its way up to her eyes. Victory was in the bag, and pretty soon, her purse.

So we're heading back to the casino. Well I can't go like this…better borrow a dress from Konan. Ah, but she hates me…for some reason. Maybe I can charm her? Sakura thought.

"Konan," she chimed, "that flower in your hair is so pretty. Where did you buy it?"

Konan blinked then touched the white flower on the top of her head, momentarily forgetting it was there. "Oh." She blushed. "This old thing. I made this, I didn't buy it."

"No way!" Sakura yelped practically jumping out of her seat. "You made this. It looks like a real hair piece. I didn't know you had such a wonderful talent, Konan."

Konan blinked again. Another blush formed on her face from the attention the origami on top of her head was receiving. "Thank you." she flushed clearly being affected by the flattering. "Actually, it's made of paper, but it's not my best work. I actually design and make clothes, too."

"Really!"

"Yeah, like this dress, "Konan smiled pointing at the blue dress with white flowers swimming through the fabrics to match her flower. "I made this one."

"So cool and it's very pretty too. You should think of selling your work. You could really make a living off of it."

"You think so?"

"You bet!" Sakura smiled.

Konan smiled back at her. The flattering went over her head completely and she fell for it…entirely.

"Well how about I make you one, a flower I mean."

"Really!"

"Yeah, I mean you're not that bad for a poser with that pink hair. How about I give you a dress too."

"Gee thanks, Konan!" Sakura cheered with real joy for once.

"Let's go, Sakura." Itachi griped.

"Hold your horses, grumpy." Konan bellowed. "We're discussing more important matters. A girl can't go to the casino in jeans and a t-shirt."

"Yeah." Sakura jeered, "So, you can just wait right there for a while, Itachi."

_I'm really starting to get annoyed with this girl. She's purposely getting under my skin._

* * *

><p>"Tenten, Temari," Ino clucked when the two girls minus one appeared. "Where's Sakura? Did you lose her again?"<p>

"No. she said she'll catch up to us when we were getting on the bus. Is she not here yet?" Temari questioned, worry for once showing on her face for her pink haired friend.

"Shit. We lost her again. Sakura just doesn't have that much luck here does she?-(2)-

"I guess that's kind of true. Hey have you heard from the guys yet."

"Neji-nee-san told me that they're a good 10 hours from here now."

"So they just left the airport an hour ago?" Tenten asked.

"Hai. So it seems."

"…I'm still blaming Naruto for everything. It's because of him that Sakura is lost, because if Saskue was here, she would have never left his side."

"b-but, Tenten that's a little-ˮ

"No it's not, Hinata. It's so his fault. I'm even blaming my previous hangover on him."

Ino sighed then looked around, hoping to find her childhood friend, but that was pointless._ All I can do is hope she gets back okay. Oh Sakura you, baka. Why do you keep doing this every time we go out of the country._

* * *

><p>"No!" Konan yelled her hands were stretched out in front of Sakura, a rather protective stance. "She's not going anywhere. Sakura is hanging with me, Itachi."<p>

"Why." Itachi growled. "Didn't you say you hated her?"

"That was before I realized that she appreciates true art such as mine." She signaled at the flower on top of both of their heads and the flower imprinted dresses they both wore. "Now I don't want her to leave. She's the only girl I can talk to about…well…girl stuff."

"…Your joking."

"No. now if you'll excuse us, me and Sakura have other things to do, ne Sakura?"

"Hai." Sakura giggled as she and Konan walked off.

Itachi and the others just stared back at the two girls as they ran off.

"Well at least we don't have to deal with her afterwards." Sasori stated.

"Not likely," Pein began. "She'll probably just bring her back to the hotel to talk some more. Which means-ˮ

"Sakura will be there to collect." Itachi finished. "Whatever, let's just get this over with."

"Good luck, Itachi." Tobi smiled.

"Yeah, cause you'll need it. Un."

Itachi glared at the group of people walking off before sighing._ I just want to go home. Why the hell did this have to be me? I hate Vegas._

"_Um, excuse me." _A shrill voice sang.

Itachi turned and stared into big blue eyes that seemed to be staring back at him with a rather unwanted intensity._ Shit, just my luck, another damn fangirl._

"_You look a little lonely. Are you by yourself?"_

"…_Sort of, but I'll be okay, so-ˮ_

"_Nonsense. There's no harm from having someone around you, right. Besides, I'm all alone too, and a strong and handsome guy like you can always protect me from all the big bad boys."_

"_Let go of me. I'm here with someone. She's just not here right now."_

"_Well she must be dumb to leave a guy like you alone. She may not want anything to do with you, so how about hanging with me instead."_ The fangirl cooed, pressing her breast against Itachi's arm to make them seem bigger.

"_No."_

"_Pretty please."_ She pressed harder. _"I just want someone to protect me."_

"_From what? No one would want to touch someone as slutty as you."_

She laughed. _"Aw thank you, doll, but you'll have to do a lot worse than that to get me off of you. Say, what's your name anyways?"_

"…_That's-ˮ_

"Itachi!"

He turned away from the girl and stared at the pink haired girl approaching him._ God I haven't been so happy to see that snob._

"Sakura…"

"Hey, did you know that Konan can't hold her liquor. One glass and she's bouncing all over the place. I kinda' left her with Pein, he was fallowing us." Sakura turned, realizing the blond blue eyed girl clutching to his arm. _"Who's she?"_

"_No one important."_

"_The real question is who are you?"_ the blond barked.

"_She's my…date."_ Itachi announced as he wriggled his way out of her grip and over to Sakura._ "Didn't I tell you I was with someone else already? Well she's that person. So leave. Now."_

"_Uh…yeah. Were here together, and I don't appreciate you clinging to him like you know him."_

"_Humph."_ The fangirl stirred._ "Why would you pick such a plain girl like her over me. She doesn't even have a chest. What is she an A?"_

Sakura flinched then looked down at her rather small chest. It was true. Out of all of her friends she had the smallest chest, even Tenten and Temari, the tomboys in the group, had bigger breast than her.

"_But that's what makes her…different."_ Itachi chuckled after realizing Sakura's reaction to the girls words. _"Besides I'm not a fan of big breast. To me they just get in the way of everything else."_

Sakura looked up then smiled thoughtfully before hugging him. _"Thanks, babe."_ She giggled to finish their act.

The fangirl bought it and huffed before walking away twitching what little hips she had.

"You're welcome, Itachi."

"…Hm."

"You could say thank you."

"Don't wanna."

"What's this? Are you acting spoiled?" Sakura laughed, but Itachi never once turned back around. "Thanks for backing me up back there, Itachi." Sakura cooed after feeling the inventible quiet approaching. "Even though it was a lie, it still meant a lot to me and-ˮ

"Who said that was a lie?" Itachi wondered aloud, leaving Sakura staring at the back of his head. A light blush covered her face as she pondered on what he could have meat with that comment.

_Don't think that way, Sakura._ She told herself. _That didn't mean anything. He's just toying with you._

"I'm not toying with you."

…_did he just read my mind?_

"Maybe I did." He chimed a smile threatening to show on that unmovable face as he watched Sakura physically freak from what just happened. "Let's just go, Sakura."

Sakura stood still, not wanting to follow him, but not wanting to be alone either.

"Thank you." Itachi whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

She smiled at him no longer seeing that evil picture that was painted in the back of her head by Saskue, but now seeing a rather nice-ish young adult on the verge of being a considerable candidate for an angel in training.

_Maybe he's not all that bad. Saskue's over reacting. I don't think he's that bad. I mean he's been real nice to me, so he can't be as bad as Saskue was saying he was._

"Sakura, let's go." Itachi yelled from ahead.

"Hold your horses, you noob!"

"…I'm not a noob…"

Sakura laughed at him, for what seemed to be the hundredth time to her.

She felt comfortable around him for some unknown reason. She was at ease really around the whole group of hooligans, except Hidan and Tobi, but she felt the most comfort around Itachi's cold fixture. She found interest in his unchanging face. She found something charming in his deep tone of voice. She felt stimulated whenever he touched her, no matter where it may be, her arm, her hand, her shoulder, head…her lips, her chest, her butt, her stomach, everything.

And he, he felt some kind of tingle every time her warm unyielding voice echoed through his ears, every time she laughed, she touched him, she kissed him, and when she felt him. Neither one of them were drunk, but it didn't seem like either one cared.

The amount of money they won together, about 4,500, but it didn't matter in the end…it may have never mattered to begin with…

* * *

><p><em><strong>-(1)- I'm just going to let your imagination run free on that part Meh he he. =)<strong>_

_**-(2)- in a way she does, in another, she doesn't.**_

_**P.S. Sorry for the late update. I had basketball practice and games, and this weekend my teams going to nationals .So wish me good luck. Also, I'm trying to apply for a job cause let's face it…teens need money, and I just hope I can get it. So wish e luck…again…REVIEW!1!11!**_

ᴋᴲᴎᴑᴛᴈ ᴀ_**.ᴋ.ᴀ. ᴋᴉᴒԋᴑ **__**is out. Peace!**_

_**(Keynote A.K.A Kicho)**_

_**P.S.S and if you haven't realized yet, these titles are song titles**_

_**All Of the lights-Kanye West**_

_**Tik Tok- Ke$ha**_

_**Sober-P!nk**_


	4. Secrets

_**I spy with my little eye, something…called a disclaimer? It says: Kicho does not own Naruto…? Huh…weird…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>+Secrets+<strong>_

No room has ever looked so messy in the life time of messy rooms till you saw Itachi's room. Cloths in the living room, sheets in the bathroom, shoes in the shower and everything else scattered in every other empty space in the room. It was a colossal mess but he didn't seem to care. His eyes were focused on the rushing pink haired girl as she rummaged through the piles of cloths on the floors of every room. Her bare body practically danced from one pile to another searching for her accessory's; her underwear, braw, dress and shoes, things like that.

He didn't want to get up. He laid there, legs crossed under the covers, wanting to smile at the girl's frantic actions. She seemed like a different person now. Her skin seemed fairer, her hair softer, her eyes clearer and her face prettier. Normally, to him, people of her style weren't anywhere near meeting his standards, but Sakura, for some reason, caught his attention. He wouldn't really say that he fell for her, her attitude wasn't the easiest to coop with, or that he sexually needed her, her chest was too flat and her butt wasn't the best thing ever, but he could say that something about her was what interested him. He could say that he was merely interested in her, but not enough to steal her, just enough to feel her much like any other guy would if a girl let him, and she did let him.

"Instead of watching me, you could get up and help!" Sakura complained while rapidly putting on her underwear, the only piece of clothing she could find in the messy room.

"There's no fun in that."

"You don't even look like you're having fun!"

"That doesn't mean that I'm not having any."

"Itachi, really! Am I the only one that is worried here?"

"Yes. I'm not the one that's cheating on her boyfriend with his older brother whom he hates from the bottom of his heart. Now that I think about it I'm pretty sure he hates me more then he loves you."

"Really!"

"Yeah. That boy doesn't know what love means anymore because of-ˮ

"That's not what I was talking about!" Sakura yelled, throwing her hands into the air before falling on the bed face first. Itachi just stared at her again, not moving, just staring. "What am I going to do? If he finds out about this "

"Who said he'll find out about this?"

"Well I can't just sit back and not tell him! He hates you, Itachi!"

"And he'll hate you if he finds out about you sleeping with his brother. Now I know you don't want that, do you?"

"…No." Sakura raised her head and stared at Itachi. "Why did we do this?"

"I did because I felt like it. I don't know about you, though."

"Gee thanks, Itachi. That really cheered me up."

"You're welcome." Itachi teased while climbing out of bed.

"I never thought that you would be the type to joke around."

"I never thought you were un-annoying."

"Really now." Sakura laughed. "You're acting like such a child. How old are you anyways?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Can't you just tell me?"

"No, and cut it out. That cutie mess you're trying to pull on me isn't about to work."

"Fine." She pouted. "But that still doesn't mean that I'm going to let this matter go."

"Whatever." Itachi complained, handing Sakura her clothes.

She smiled then took them from his hands. "Thank you."

"Whatever."

"Shouldn't you be putting on your clothes too, Itachi?"

"For what? This is my room."

"Well…never mind. I don't know what goes on in that head of yours but I'm not sure if it's a properly functioning brain."

"…Bye, Sakura."

She laughed again while putting on her bra and staring at Itachi's back. To her, he wasn't an ugly guy, then again to a lot of people he wasn't an ugly person. His hair was long and dark, mesmerizingly beautiful and wonderful to the touch. So much so that she enjoyed the moment they had when she was able to grip a handful of the soft strands. But it wasn't just his hair. It was his body, so lean, tall and muscular, his face, stunning from every angle possible, and his eyes, so dark and mysterious and alluring. He was a breath taking sight especially with nothing on.

She couldn't say that she was in love with him, because she was in love with his brother, but she couldn't say that she wasn't attracted to him either. She thought he was, much like his younger brother, amazingly hot, not the sweetest thing in the world, also like his brother, but still one of the hottest. Aside from that, she felt electrified whenever he touched her, and last night, along with the night before that, she couldn't think of anything else in the world that would get her down from cloud nine when she and he were together like that. Even with his attitude, ego and personality she still couldn't say that he didn't please her.

She sighed before looking back at Itachi's shirtless figure. "Well I'm leaving now."

"Whatever." Itachi sneered as he walked behind her, closing the door behind the both of them, unknowingly about to walk her out.

"See you later, Itachi."

"You plan on meeting me again?" he jeered, tilting his head in confusion.

"Well…no. I don't think we will be seeing each other again, will we?" Sakura grumble. "Well, I guess this is good-bye then."

Itachi kept his head cocked but idly agreed.

Sakura smiled then held her hand out. "Good-bye, Itachi. Tell Konan that I had fun with her, okay."

Itachi stared at her hand then at her, then the hand again before roughly grabbing it and bringing her into a violent kiss, tongue and all. Sakura's muffled voice sung inside his mouth, loud and unsure at first then soft and arousing after a couple of seconds. Her hands, though hesitant and insecure came to the back of his head to swim through the soft locks she knew she would miss. Her body pressed tightly to his as his hands found her waist and trailed down to cup her butt softly.

They parted, her breath coming out unsteady and rushed, a natural rough color tinting her cheeks when their eyes meet. His dark ones seemingly uncaring and hers filled with unseen mixed emotions.

"Bye," Itachi whispered, playing delicately with a loose strand of her hair. "Sakura."

Sakura blushed then moved away from him. Her heart racing uneven beats after uneven beats trying to catch up to what has just happened to her. "Bye." She whispered.

Itachi watched her walk, or rather run, off with her back facing him. She never once turned around to see that he was watching her once again wavering between running after her to taste her just once more, and ignoring her from that day on and promising to never come in close contact with such a girl again.

He sighed and headed back into his room.

* * *

><p>Sakura stopped running to catch her breath. Never has she ran in the morning with a dress and heels on before today. Never has she wanted to get away from someone as beautiful as him before. Never has she been so scared of her beating heart and its reaction to his kiss. But then again, never has she cheated on her boyfriend with his brother. She felt dirty, unfaithful even, but it was already done. She couldn't change the fact that she slept with Itachi twice in two days and with Saskue never. Her first wasn't with the love of her life.<p>

_Why did he kiss me like that?_ She thought as she walked back to the hotel room. _That was no good-bye kiss, and even if it was, why would he give it to me? We're not dating or anything…_

"Ugh! Why did you do this?"

"Sakura?" a deep voice called.

She turned surprised to see the dark haired boy in front of her, his dark eyes questioning his knowing her and his face showing clear confusion.

"Saskue!" she yelled. "When did you guys get here?"

"Last night. Where were you, Ino and the girls had us looking everywhere for you and we couldn't find you at all."

She panicked on the inside, wondering what to say when she suddenly yawned.

"Oh!" Saskue cooed. "You must be tired. Let's get back to the hotel, you can always tell us what happened later, okay?"

"O-oh…Okay…"

"By the way, who were you talking to back there?"

"Oh. Myself, because I kind of walked home, and it was a far walk."

"Oh. Well aren't you glad that I found you?" Saskue smiled.

"Yup. I would have died without you." Saskue smiled then continued to walk slightly ahead of her as she watched him.

_I'm so sorry, Saskue._ She thought._ But I just can't tell you anything. This is going to have to stay a secret cause I don't want to leave you._

* * *

><p>"And you just let her go!" Konan yelled.<p>

Itachi looked up at her then at the others before shaking his head sluggishly. He really didn't want to hear them babble on about reasons why he should have kept her with him because he knew he would hate their excuses.

"But you two make a cuter couple than her and your brother!" Konan continued on her rampage.

"And you know that you liked her, un." Deidara added on.

"Yeah," Konan agreed "and I'm more than sure that she liked you back."

"She's dating my brother."

"When the fuck did that matter to you?"

"Shut up, Hidan. You didn't even like her so why get involved.

"Because she was tough. To be able to cuss me out means you have guts."

"Whatever." Itachi frowned.

"Go find her1" Demanded Konan.

"And who are you to tell me what to do." Itachi growled, standing up out of anger. Pein and Kisame jumped in between the two before anything else was done. "I run my own life, Konan!" Itachi barked from behind Kisame. "I don't need you to butt in. That will just cause more problems. So shut up and mind your own damn business!"

"Sakura was my business, and you took her away from me! Bring her back, Itachi!"

"Why the hell do I have to do it?"

"Because you're the one that chased her away!"

"She would have left even if I tried to keep her, dumb ass!"

"How do you know that for sure?"

"Will you just stop making excuses? Face it, Konan! She would have left to her precious Saskue with or without my concern!"

Konan stopped. Her face was red from anger and her breathing was intense. She couldn't say anything else. she wanted to, but she couldn't.

"Did I sense a hint of jealousy in your tone, Itachi?" Pein questioned after calming Konan down. "Are you mad about her returning to your little brother?"

"…What?"

"That's what it sounded like to me. Un."

"What? I-ˮ

"Stop making excuses, Itachi." Konan smirked. "You wished that she didn't go back to her precious Saskue, but that she stayed with you."

Itachi stared at her. The others stared at him, wanting to see his reaction.

All he did was frown and smack his lips in an irritated tone. "Whatever." He complained as he walked to his room, closing the door harshly behind him.

"…He didn't disagree, Konan. Un." Deidara smiled.

Konan smiled as well. "I noticed. So he's lying to his heart. He thinks he doesn't like her just because he thinks he doesn't like anyone."

"Well how can we get him to confess?" Kisame questioned.

"Easy." Deidara began with a devious smile dancing on his face. "Jealousy's the best cure for a guy like him."

"True." Konan smiled alongside Deidara. "He'll just have to see with his own eyes, that he belongs with her and she belongs with us."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Looks like emotions are being stirred between Itachi and Sakura. Meh he he. Oh and btw I am terribly sort for late update and all…school is coming up for me and all, and I have to read my summer reading books. So for a while…updates will be late…er…than usual. Sorry.<strong>_

_**Song:**_

_**Secrets- Maroon 5**_


	5. NOT A CHAPTERsorry:

**Hey all you people. So um yeah…sorry 'bout the late updates. School has finally started, I am now a junior but my schedule's a f***ed up and a week is slowly creeping up. Ugh I am so behind!**

**But I know you didn't come to read about my complaints and problems and all that other stuff, but um yeah…that's what I'm sayin' so…sorry again. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**LOVE YA!**


	6. Boyfriend Number 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (I wish I did I would be like RICH!)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay just like I said on all my other fanfictions I am sorry for the late updates. Plus I feel horrible cause I have been spelling Sasuke wrong this whole time. Thank you **__**Dying Passion**__** for that. X). oh and to **__**Torrus**__** for the info on Vegas.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>=Boyfriend Number 2=<strong>_

Sakura stared at the group of people walking in front of her. She never once thought that she would have to lie to her friends the way she just did. She never thought that she would have to lie to Ino, Tenten, Temari or Sasuke and the others as much as she did; Sasuke especially.

"You just better be lucky that it was an old woman that found you instead of a creep. I heard that there were a lot of those around here, and I thought that it was bad in Japan."

"Hehe." She laughed nervously at Sasuke's dry joke. _I'm surprised they bought that. Sometimes I wonder about my friends._

She sighed softly and continued fallowing Sasuke around town. They had separated from the rest of the group after Sakura woke up from her nap because Sasuke wanted to take her somewhere "special" without having the two idiots interrupting them. -(1)-

"So where are we going again, Sasuke?" Sakura questioned

"It's a secret. If I had a blindfold and we were back in Japan I would use it, but we're not and I don't know my way around here that well."

"Oh." She giggled as she looked around watching the confused faces staring at her and Sasuke. Many pointed at their heads, others grabbed their hair then watched them walk by in awe making her feel uncomfortable.

"Can we get there quickly." She begged. "I don't like being stared at by these people."

"Why. I don't mind."

"…okay then."

Sakura sighed again. She stared at her hand then his wanting to grab it, but not having the courage to do so yet. She wondered why he didn't walk with her hand in his on a normal basis when they were together. _Itachi would._ She thought with a blush on her face. _Itachi wouldn't even let go of my hand if I told him to. He wouldn't even be that far up ahead of me, he'd be right beside me the whole time, pulling me along, roughly, but at least he would take the time to hold on._

She looked up at the back of Sasuke's head then smiled a guilty smile before shaking it off._ But I'm with Sasuke. He's my boyfriend and I'm not a whore…plus, Itachi and I are not a couple. We never were. It was only a onetime thing. He's probably already forgotten that I was ever even in the same state as him by now._

Sakura looked at Sasuke's hand then hers and blushed again before slowly reaching out.

"There it is." Sasuke suddenly yelped pointing with the hand Sakura was reaching for.

She sighed for the hundredth time then looked up. "Is that a super market? Why are we going to a super market?" she asked blandly.

"No, no, Sakura, look behind it."

She did. Behind the small market was an even smaller house looking building named Luv It with an exceedingly long line going into the street beside it. _What the hell is that?_ She thought.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a custard shop. Me and the guys passed by it on the way to the hotel when we got there, and I thought it would be a good place for us to go. Like for the beginning of our date."

"But there's a long line." She pouted with a slight since of delirious.

"I heard it's worth the wait, and the lines are moving pretty fast."

"Fine!" She gave in and walked to behind Sasuke quietly once again having to ignore the stares they were getting.

She stared desperately at his hand then hers then back at his once again. No blush showed this time. Just a determined face as she reached for it quicker than the last time…then his phone rang.

"Hello?" Sasuke answered with the hand she was reaching for again making Sakura stare in disbelief.

_Whoever that is deserves to be labeled a bastard._ She thought.

"What do you want Naruto?"

_Yep. He's defiantly a bastard._ She sighed again then leaned against what she thought was a pole.

"_Um, excuse you!"_ A loud voice growled making her look up. The man that stared back down at her looked Asian himself so she smiled a shy smile then stepped back.

"I am so sorry sir."

"_What?"_ The man questioned. "_Speak English, fool!"_

"_O-oh, I-ˮ_

"_Stupid good for nothing…you know its people like you that give a bad name to us New Yorkers."_

"_I-ˮ_

"_Speak up girl!"_

Sakura blushed. More eyes were on her now more than ever before, some were laughing, some whispering racial terms and others just staring as if it wasn't weird. She turned to Sasuke but he wasn't listening let alone taking notice that she was being verbally attacked. The whole time he was arguing back and forth on the phone with Naruto. She tried at his hand again, this time successfully grabbing it only to have him shake it off when he threw it up in an annoyed gesture. Her heart dropped as she watched him then turned back to the angry man and curious crowd.

"_Well. I'm waiting."_ The man jeered.

"_I-I'm sorry."_ She apologized.

"_It's about time!" _He laughed loudly. "_And would you look at that! She could speak English this whole time. What a nuisance."_

Sakura flinched then stood up straight. She could feel tears run down her cheeks as the people around began laughing hysterically along with the man. She looked back at Sasuke who was still arguing with Naruto over the phone, frowned then ran off crying.

"Whatever, Naruto…" Sasuke yelled. "Whatever…Shut up you noob and get off the phone I'm still on my date with…Sakura…" he looked around. "Sakura?"

"_If it's that pink haired chick you're looking for, ˮ _a loud man bellowed. _"Then she ran off just now."_

Sasuke looking in the way he pointed then smiled after seeing the pink dot standing alone on a nearby bus corner. _"Thank you, sir."_

"_You're welcome, and good luck."_ He jeered. _"You'll need it."_

Saskue just stared at him before running off after Sakura.

"Teenagers." The man complained. "I hate them." -(2)-

* * *

><p>Itachi gripped the arm of his chair as he stared at the commotion going on in front of him. He seemed angry as he stared at the man yelling at the small pink haired girl, and watched the dark haired boy just ignore the whole thing, but his anger really peaked when he heard the man speak afterwards.<p>

"What a jerk. Un. Ne, Sasori?"

"Hn."

"If I were her I would cuss his fucking ass out. She has lost her points with me."

"So," Konan began. "How do you feel now, Itachi?"

He just looked at her then back at the man, rage burning in his dark eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Konan began. "If that were you in Sasuke's face then this whole thing would have been solved in a matter of seconds and Sakura wouldn't have been embarrassed like that."

"But that's not me."

"Yes but you could make it you. All you have to do is go over there and beat him to her. She will defiantly pick you over him."

"Just give it a rest, Konan. Sakura and I will never be a couple no matter how bad you want it to happen."

"It's not what I want Itachi, it's what you want."

"Whatever." Itachi complained. He walked out of the line towards the man, his custard in hand and a happy look on his face. Itachi stared at him then grabbed the cone, squeezed the custard out and threw the rest on the ground leaving the man confused and angered.

"_Sorry."_ He growled. _"I'm a teenager I don't know any better."_

"_What?"_The man began to shake uncontrollably.

"It's people like you that make us teenagers 'hate-able' in the first place you filthy piece of shit."

He walked off. Konan and the others laughed behind him as they followed.

"Are you sure you don't like her, Itachi?" Sasori questioned, but Itachi didn't answer. He was looking ahead of him at the pink dot twirling about the crowd avoiding the black dot purposely. He felt his heart fall little by little the closer she allowed him to get. He could tell how angry he was but he did nothing to stop himself.

_Do I like her?_ He thought. That's when he caught her. He grabbed her by the arm and forced her to look at him, he could see the anger in her eyes by now, but he still didn't do anything. He felt like pulling her away from him but he couldn't, he wouldn't. He had a reputation to keep and he wasn't about to let some pesky child ruin that for him.

_Still…._ He thought. _Do I like her?_

* * *

><p>"Sakura please. I-ˮ<p>

"Shut up, Sasuke. Go crawl under a rock or something."

"Sakura-ˮ

"I don't want anything to do with you anymore. I can't believe you just stood by and let that happen. You know I-ˮ she caught herself then took a deep breath before continuing. "Lee or Naruto wouldn't have allowed that to happen. They would have stopped whatever it was they were doing to help me. They would have held onto my hand through the New York crowd the whole while without even thinking about it. They would have defended me when that man was attacking me!" -(3)-

"Sakura I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"How? He was right there. You even jerked your hand away from me when I grabbed it for help! What kind of boyfriend are you Sasuke?"

"Sakura-ˮ

"_Everyone listen up. My boyfriend ignores me 24/7! Especially when big scary men attack me!"_

"Sakura, please, people are starting to stare."

"They were staring when I was being yelled at over something so trivial as well, Sasuke!"

"Sakura!" He yelled grabbing her arm and pulling her closer. "Shh."

She cried slightly then calmed down, but she wasn't listening to him. Her mind was elsewhere in faraway places where everything there was to her liking, where people would be there to protect her from something like that man, someone like Itachi.

_I wonder how he is._ She thought._ I really miss him right now. Even though he was ruthless, he was fun to be around. If not him then the others like Konan and Deidara and Sasori and Pain…I wonder where they are?_

"Besides it's getting late." Saskue's voice suddenly broke in. "Let's start heading home."

"…Okay." She whined as she walked behind him still hand-in-hand-less. She pulled out her phone and looked at the time; it was 8:27. She sighed then continued to walk behind him. Itachi's voice popped up in the back of her head. The perfect thought at the time: _"…I'm pretty sure he hates me more then he loves you." That's just perfect. Itachi you idiot. Why couldn't you be wrong about this?_

* * *

><p>"There you guys are!" Naruto's loud voice bellowed. Sakura and Sasuke had just walked into the hotel when they were greeted by the obnoxious boy. "We were all going to the indoor pool here and play Dare or Dare." He laughed.<p>

"Isn't that an old game?" Sasuke surprisingly laughed back.

"Yeah but we thought it would be fun to play it since it's such an old game."

"Alright I'm in." Sasuke said.

"What about you, Sakura?"

She looked up blankly then smiled a fake smile. "No thank you. I have something else I need to attend to."

"Oh. Well okay, maybe next time."

"Yeah. Um, Sasuke can I speak with you for a bit."

"…Sure."

They walked off, his hand in hers but because she grabbed it by force and refused to let go.

"Is something wrong, Sakura?" He questioned. "If it's about the date today then I can make it up tomorrow." He smiled.

"Can't you make it up…today…" -(4)-

"…Oh!" he nearly yelled. "Well…today…I mean it's not that I don't want to because I really want to it's just that-ˮ

"You already agreed with playing with Naruto."

He smiled. Sakura could only nod in agreement and allow him to kiss her on the cheek then run off behind the blonde.

_It's like he loves Naruto more than me? _-(5)-

She frowned a little then looked at the elevator, then at the hotel lobby, then smiled and left.

* * *

><p>Itachi sat quietly in the dark of his room contemplating on what it was he was felling whenever Sakura came into mind. Every time he thought of her, his heart would jump a little, not enough to say that he fully like her, but just enough to make him think about it, and it annoyed him. He hated having his mind occupied. That meant that he actually had feelings still, and that was something he was known for not having.<p>

He sighed then buried his face in his hands. _Sakura._ He thought. _What have you done to me? Why am I thinking of someone like you, and…are you okay?_

A small knock came at his door, making him jump out of his chair. His heart raced as he danced around the tables and chairs trying to get to the door, getting his hopes up for things he believed would never happen again, for someone he never had another chance of seeing.

He opened the door.

"Hey," A soft voice came. "Itachi."

"Sakura?" he nearly yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," she stepped past him into the now clean room then turned after hearing the door close. "I just realized that yesterday, when I left from here, I left in the dress Konan gave me and I forgot all about my original outfit so…I came to get it back."

"Oh." Itachi pouted.

"Plus," she added catching his attention. "I came to…to check on you. Since the last time I left here it was all types of messy and I just figured that you'd need someone, you know…helpful…around to help clean…up."

He almost smiled at her. He almost gave in right then and there after hearing that comment. He almost broke character in front of the very thing that was causing the cracks in his character mask to begin with.

"Well," he began. "As you can see, I have cleaned up, and your clothes are over there on that couch folded, may I add."

"That's very kind of you." she smiled, stepping closer to him with every word.

"Sakura." Itachi moaned. "Why are you really here?"

She stared at him, unsure on if she should answer him or not. Eventually she blinked then smiled a genuine smile. "He doesn't want to touch me." She began. "I know I sound like a whore, but I practically gave it to him, even after that horrible date and he still-"

She stopped when her lips touched Itachi's. Her eyes closed delicately as her hands slid up the back of his neck. She felt his hand dig at her thighs and she gladly lifted them to his pleasure. A smooth grown escaped her mouth as they both parted breathing heavily for air.

"So I take it that you understand where I'm going with this."

He kissed her again, biting her bottom lip slightly and getting a strained hiss from her as a reaction. "Do I need to say more?" he chuckled, hiding the delight in his eyes and the, out of character, smile on his face in the dark of his room.

"No." Sakura giggled. Her smile grew wider the closer they got to that familiar path to his room and the farther they got from that door that lead home. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but when she was with Sasuke she felt alone and unimportant, but not with Itachi she didn't. No, with him, that was a different story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LATE UPDATE! I know and I am truly sorry, but here you go.<strong>_

_**-(1)- Yes that is Naruto and Lee**_

_**-(2)- that turd could speak Japanese the whole time.( remember the slanted words are in English and the slanted underlined are thought)**_

_**-(3)- she almost said Itachi**_

_**-(4)- you know what she's talking about.( -/- )**_

_**-(5)-(hint hint)…(even though I am, sorry to say, not a supporter)**_

_**Song:**_

_**Boyfriend Number 2- Pleasure P**_


	7. Marvin's Room

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters that are and are not in use in my story. I only write to please both me and my supporter**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>An: For whoever didn't see my profile, I did mention on it that for now on all my updates will (hopefully) happen either on Friday or the weekdays. I cannot grantee that they all will be on time though…forgive me though. Oh and I just notice that in my previous chapter Sakura said New York. I am not bashing on her and calling her an idiot that doesn't know the geographic of the places she's at, I just made a mistake so blame me not her…now that is all.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marvin's Room<strong>_

**Previously, on What Happens In Vegas:**

**Sasuke: People are starting to stare.**

**Sakura: **_**Everyone, listen up. My boyfriend ignores me 24/7! Especially when big scary men attack me!**_

**Sasuke: I really want to its just-**

**Itachi: What are you doing here?**

**Sakura: He doesn't want to touch me.**

**Itachi: Do I need to say more?**

**Sakura: …No**

Sakura struggled as she franticly threw on her clothes. She felt she was doing that a lot lately, ever since she got here she was doing that same routine: wake up, put on clothes, run out and go home. It was a weird one, but it still was hers. Now, for like the hundredth time, she was once again doing that, and with the same person; Itachi.

Now him, he just sat back, as usual, watching her curiously as if she was dancing some foreign dance and he was very much so interested. No smile covered his face, infarct no emotion was even close to showing on that rock hard thing, and no sign of what just happened dyed his body. If it wasn't for the fact that he was wearing no clothes and watching her put on her clothes, no one would have guessed what went down. Mainly because he had his fill for the day, that was why he looked fake again, like he had no heart and why he felt normal again and not the out of character person dying for that girls touch.

"You're leaving pretty soon." Itachi sighed as he watched her miss her pant leg every time she tried to put her leg in. "Normally you would lay there a while and go to sleep then leave the next day."

Sakura looked at him and blew a strand of her hair out of her face then smiled. "That's because you're like some kind of monster." She giggled with a light blush. "Every time I get out of bed with you I can hardly feel my legs let alone walk."

"Is that a bad thing?" Itachi questioned; still no smile, but with a hint of sarcasm.

Sakura looked at him then smiled. Her pants and every other article of clothing was finally on, her hair was still a mess and she was bouncing her foot of the wooden floor repeatedly in an annoying manner, yet she still looked amazing in his eyes. Her smile grew wider as she slowly made her way to the bed. Itachi, all too willingly, laid back and allowed her to climb back on him, knowing what to expect from her now. She giggled as she pushed herself on him, feeling his erotic piece grow from the warmth of her body on his. She could tell he was aroused -even without the facial expressions- by her and she liked knowing that for once she was the exciter instead of the excited.

She bent down and kissed him fiercely. Her legs, unconsciously, opened slightly and Itachi took control in a matter of seconds, flipping her back over, pulling her skirt back off and grinding slowly up and down and side to side on her body making her moan in satisfaction as she dug her fingers through his long, silky dark hair and pulled him closer. Itachi slipped his hand down her panties, skillfully going unnoticed till he fingered her harder than expected. At that Sakura broke the kiss and screamed a painfully pleasurable sound. Her eyes began to roll back as she felt herself get wetter and wetter to his touch. She wanted nothing more than to experience, once again, the intense rush of a rapture coming on while he danced inside her the way he did. She wanted to stay the night again, but this time she couldn't. Sasuke was back. So she couldn't stay.

"Itachi-ˮ She managed to squeal before he forced another deep kiss on her. "Itachi no I…I have to go…Stop."

He sighed, finally stopping at the sound of her voice and rolled back over, allowing her to get back up. An angered look- not that that was never there to begin with- covered his face as he watched her fix herself up once again.

"You're really leaving again." he sighed.

"I have to." Sakura fought back. "I told the guys that I would be gone for a little while and it's well over half an hour."

"I could have went longer."

"I know." Sakura giggled, leaning over to kiss him one last time.

"I shouldn't have listen to you when you told me to stop."

"Stop complaining. I have to leave Itachi. They're probably all waiting for me now."

"Fuck them then." Itachi grumbled as he rolled out of bed. Sakura watched him approach her, she allowed him to hold her close even when he had no clothes on. There was no point in avoiding it though. She was in his room, therefore she had to apply by his rules…for now.

"You already know how he feels about you."

"No I don't." Sakura argued. "I don't know how Sasuke feels about me, and I really want to find out."

"Didn't I already tell you that he-ˮ

"Yes." Sakura interrupted, pushing herself away from him. "But that, I still don't believe, fully at least. Itachi I really want to know Sasuke's real intentions with me, and nothing you do or say can make me stop in my quest on finding out."

"What about that night…ˮ Itachi brought up. A sly look dyed his face as he watched her reaction.

"What we did that day does not apply back in Japan."

"What about-ˮ

"Neither do the other days. Itachi please don't do this! I really need to know."

He sighed. If there was one thing he hated more than fangirls it was hearing a complaining girl whine, and even though it was Sakura doing the whining, he still couldn't find enough energy to deal with it let alone sympathy. "Fine." He growled back.

Sakura smiled with relief, making Itachi moan in disgust. He growled one more time, swearing under his breath then hid under the darkness of his covers so as to not see her face again.

"So I'm leaving." Sakura's muffled voice came.

"Go on then."

"You're not going to walk me out again."

"I'm naked, there's fangirls so I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine." Sakura huffed. "Bye then grouchy."

"Ja."-(1)-

She huffed again then quickly walked out the door before her temper got the best of her leaving Itachi alone. For a moment, he just sat there pondering on what to do next. _I should have kissed her again….I wonder if she'll come back though?...Of course she won't, not after I treated her that-why am I even thinking this?_

"You're joking!" Itachi nearly screamed. "She really did leave. What am I, a doll?"

"That's a different tone, coming from you at least, Itachi." A cocky voice chimed.

Itachi didn't even turn. He just frowned. "Who let you in, Konan?"

The blue haired girl smiled as she crept closer, behind her came Deidara, Tobi, Pein, Hidan, and Kisame, a group he found weird together. "What's under the covers, Itachi?" Konan chirped knowingly.

Itachi tweaked an eyebrow at her and the others. "My d-ˮ

"That was a rhetorical question dumbass. I already know what's under there, based on what's around the bed."

"So you finally noticed how compatible you two are, ne Itachi? Un."

"Who said anything about that? I sure didn't."

"If that's not the case then why sleep with her again?" Pein interrogated.

"For the same reason I slept with her the last two times: She let me."

"Then why not do that for every girl that would let you?" Tobi bounced.

"Because they're annoying."

"So Sakura's not annoying?"

"Who asked for your ten cents, Kisame?"

"…Sorry."

"Stop dancing around the fuckin' question and answer already."

"Last time I checked no one in this room runs me, so why are they all in here telling me what to do?"

"Because," Konan blurted. "You're in denial. You can't possibly still believe that you have absolutely no feelings for Sakura, and that the time you spent with her was just a spur of the moment kind of thing! I know you're supposed to be heartless Itachi, but that's not what I believe."

"Will you all just leave!" He yelled making everyone stare in shock.

Itachi grumbled loud enough to be heard as he stood with the sheets wrapped around his waist and his clothes in hand. He knew what they said made sense now, and he had to admit that their reasons were getting to him, but that was what made him mad. He didn't like being interpreted by the likes of them; weaklings with little to no power.

_This is all her fault. If I had never ran into that girl I wouldn't be in this situation…damn it I'm pissed. Why did this have to happen to me? Why did she have to run into me?...why did she leave for him instead of me?...What is this? What's going on?_

* * *

><p>She sat quietly in the taxi cab staring out the window, thinking of a new lie to tell her friends to cover up where she was for practically an hour. She was calmer this time around. Her mind wasn't panicking the way it normally did when a lie had to be told and her heart wasn't racing as fast as it should be in a situation like this. She was surprisingly confident. She knew what she would say when she got back to the hotel.<em><span> Just as long as I don't run into Neji or Hinata, then I'll be okay.<span>_

She sighed as she paid the driver then stepped out the car. She felt so at peace as she walked through the doors, dodging playing children and drunken lovers of all types and ignoring the gawks she got for her hair color. Nothing seemed to bother her. Nothing seemed to anger her. Nothing could ruin her mood. She was at bliss.

"I really just hope that I don't run into any of them till next morn-ˮ she stopped short as she stared dead into the pupil-less eyes that she dreaded the most at that moment.

"Neji?" She nearly growled, letting her frustration show catching the Hyuuga's attention. "What are you doing down here?"

He stared at her and she hoped he would just give her another one of those one syllable remarks like usual instead of a cocky question that hardly ever comes out unless around Tenten.

He opened his mouth.

"I found you, Neji!"

Sakura sighed in relief. _Saved by the hyper girl._

"I found you Neji." She repeated. "Now you have to stay with me tonight, ne?"

"Uh…"

"Oh! Hey Sakura, where ya' been? We were looking all around for you?"

"Well I-ˮ

"Come on." Tenten interrupted, grabbing both hers and Neji's hands and dragging them towards the elevator. "Let's go find Sasuke, Naruto, Lee and Ino. Those guys were worried for you more than us."

Sakura's eyes lit up at Sasuke's name._ So he does care._ She thought. _Maybe Itachi can be wrong every now and then._

* * *

><p>"Why were you at the park?" Naruto asked curiously.<p>

Sakura stared at Sasuke as Naruto asked. He darkened his face before looking down and away from her. "I wanted to be alone." She finally answered. "I had a long day and I just needed to clear my head."

"So he's not perfect." Sai cooed after an awkward silence.

Everyone then laughed – except for the usual people-(2)- - and watched as Saskue sunk farther in his chair. That was Sakura's cue to leave.

She giggled a little as she made her way to her own room. _It's called Karma, Sasuke._

"Sakura." A baritone voice boomed making her jump. She turned quickly and met, once again with the see all eyes she didn't want to see.

"N-Neji1 You scared me half to death. Shouldn't you be in there with Tenten? I'd imagine she'd throw a big fit if she found out that you snuck out to talk to me."

**No emotion. -_-**

"…Okay so that didn't work. On any other person, that would have made a loyal boyfriend turn back around in disgust."

**Still no reaction.-_-**

"…Right…that didn't work either. You're not that much of a victim when it comes to the guilt trip thing are you?"

"…"

"…Okay." Sakura quavered.

_I am going nowhere with this guy._ She thought._ He really doesn't show emotion unless he's around Ten. What does he want from me anyways? This is getting awkward._

Suddenly he moved closer. Sakura flinched and closed her eyes._ What is he doing?_

"There was a leaf in your hair." Neji's voice came; smooth and unaltered by what just happened.

Sakura opened her eyes and stared at the green leaf he held in front of her. She then looked up at him with a slight blush._ I thought he was going to kiss me! Oh well. At least he seemed to buy my lie._

"I guess you really did go to the park."

She recoiled then looked away from the prodigy child before he could read into her even more. But he didn't bother. He just dropped the leaf then wandered back into the rowdy room. leaving Sakura alone once again.

_That…_she thought,_ that was scary. It almost looked like he saw right through me. Man I hope I this doesn't turn out bad for me._

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled over the loud crowd of people in the room, making Sakura flinch yet again. "Neji told me…" He paused to close the door. Sakura's heart raced. _Could he have really found out? Did he tell Sasuke?_

"Neji told me, just now, that you were out here."

_What?_

"So I came to talk, and to say…that I'm sorry for making your day horrible."

"You're only saying that because of Sai's comment back there." She scolded._ Maybe he didn't find out after all._

"No I'm serious, Sakura." Sasuke argued. "And I want to make it up to you…If you'll let me that is."

Sakura turned, unsure on what he meant by that last remark. But it was clear to see what it was he was talking about with the kind of face he had on.

Slowly, he approached her, his dark eyes venturing up and down her body stopping occasionally at what he wanted to touch the most; her lips, her chest, between her thighs. Sakura just stood there not knowing what to do with his advances. She stood there staring with emotionless eyes like a manikin till his lips touched hers. It was soft, tender even. Not rough like Itachi's, but supple. It was sweet and forgiving yet demanding and she liked that. Not so much loved,; just liked. It excited her and with that she moaned signaling Saskue's actions as a go, and in a matter of seconds, she was behind closed doors, dirty dancing in the dark with her lover.

* * *

><p>A tight painful feeling rung through Itachi as he lay alone in the darkness of his solitary room making him sit up. He looked around, felt around for somebody, anybody, but no one was near. No one was there to sooth his aching chest, to stop the pain. No one.<p>

_Sakura._ He thought as he watched the passing moon. _Have you already picked…or am I tom late?_

* * *

><p>Sakura lay face up in her bed next to Sasuke staring at the patterned walls and listening to the music of the Las Vegas night. She couldn't go to sleep, all she would be doing was staring at the back of her eyelids, so she just decided to stare at nothing, wishing that that would do the trick. But to no prevail did that work. She had too much energy. Saskue wasn't enough to make her pass out, to make her body shut down the way <em><strong>he<strong>_ did. He wasn't good enough. It was either that or the fact that he probably thought that she couldn't handle all of him, which she was sure she could. But even so, during and after, she couldn't keep her mind off of the darker eyes that clung to hers whenever they had sex. She couldn't stop thinking about that darker and much longer hair that draped over her when he kissed her neck or that was cool to the touch whenever she gripped and pulled with ever shove. She couldn't stop thinking about that older body, that older Uchiha; Itachi.

_Itachi_ She thought as she rolled over to her side to stare at the passing moon. _Do you still think about me…the way o think about you?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go! Now, time for some info you might have not known.<strong>_

_**-(1)- Ja= its slang for see ya in Japanese. So if you didn't know, now you know.(In biggie voice)**_

_**-(2)- That would be Shino, Shika, Sasuke, Neji and Gaara.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song:<strong>_

_**Marvin's Room- Drake(It's the one when he's all like "Fuck that N**** that you love so bad. I know you still think about the times we had."...So if you didn't know…there you go.)**_


	8. Can't Take My Eyes Off of You

_**Disclaimer: I still don't on Naruto stop pestering me about it geez…AT LEAST I'M TRYIN**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: it's getting closer…XD**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Can't Take My Eye's Off of You<strong>_

He watched looking as if he would kill whatever it was he was staring at. He just never thought it would be his own brother. It was always the other way around, and even though he knew better, he still felt obliged to follow him only because he knew Sakura would be with him. And now that he was there, now that he was doing just that, he hated the reckless act he made because he couldn't stand seeing him with her. He couldn't stand watching them walk hand in hand down every street, he couldn't stand seeing him touch her, tease her as they flirted all the while ignorant of his presence. It annoyed him and he was showing it to everyone that dared to be around him. He was glad for once that he was alone and that his "friends" weren't with him, but he still hated having nothing better to do then watch Sasuke do things to Sakura he wished he could do. He got to the point to where he thought he knew everything there was to her, to where he knew her every secret, her likes her dislikes, what made her tick what made her mad, everything, and Sasuke had a long list of violations.

_She doesn't like being groped dumbass!_ He yelled in his head._ Don't whisper in her ear like that it tickles her…She's clearly embarrassed, stop doing all that in public it's considered rude…Stop acting all lovey-dovey, you're not lovey-dovey at all._

"_Can I get you anything else sir."_ A daring voice squealed. Itachi turned and death glared her, but it didn't seem like she even noticed. She just continued to stare with this uncouth look plastered on her overly powdered, un-cute and clearly fake face as if it would get him to fall, but Itachi took one look at her, gagged then flicked his wrist as if to dismiss her. Once again she was unaware of what he meant by it and chose to ogle at him instead. Nothing changed.

"_I said can I get anything else for you sir."_ She repeated. Her big green eyes were practically staring holes through the back of Itachi's head.

"God is everyone here annoying when it comes to things like this?"

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Nothing."_ Itachi frowned her way and waved his hand again before realizing that she was clueless on what he wanted her to do. "_I don't need anything else. I'm fine the way I am so please leave now."_

"_Are you sure?" _She argued squeezing her chest with her arms and smiling brightly, revealing an ugly row of whitish teeth with…something green stuck in the middle. He thought of telling her, but because of his anger and her annoyance, he didn't.

"_Yes I am. Now if you please just."_ He made motions with his hands and she frowned finally understanding but not giving up.

"_Well my name is Angel."_ She placed a card on the table and pushed it near him, winking shortly after he looked up and completely flouting his look of repulsion. _"I usually don't do things like this, but I'll take you as an exception."_

"_I don't want anything form you Angel."_ He scolded, looking back to the thing that first angered him and, unfortunately, seeing nothing. He felt his heart drop as he stayed there, tensed up and eyes searching through the crowd franticly analyzing every face and every head.

"_Just call me sometime. I'll be there…waiting for your call mister."_

"Where the hell did they go?"

"_Or I can like, take down your number and call you instead. Does that sound better?"_

Itachi stood suddenly then stormed past the waitress. They were no longer there. He couldn't see any signs of that pink hair anywhere or the black duck's ass as well, and he needed to find them, and fast.

"_You forgot the card!"_ The girl yelled after him.

"_No I didn't."_Itachi chimed as he ran out the doors cursing but wanting to laugh with the crowd in the café that laughed at the now blushing waitress.

_Where the hell did they go?_ He thought. _Damn it all!_

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed. She had to admit that she loved the attention she was getting from Sasuke now more than ever, but he was doing it all wrong. It was as if sex was the only thing that made him do things like grouping her butt and moaning softly in her ear. In fact the only reason he was doing this was probably because he wanted it again. That shouldn't have been his motivation though. It should have been her in general, not just her in the bed and it irritated her that she wasn't interesting enough when clothed.<p>

_This is ridiculous._ She thought as she stared at the people in front of her with aggravation clearly dyed all over. She sighed then looked around relentlessly. She was annoyed mainly because this was supposed to be a date for her and Sasuke only, but on their way out they were caught by the Brady bunch and the rest of the peanut gallery. Now, normally Sasuke wasn't the type to give in to temptation from annoying fiends such as Naruto and Lee, but for some reason he just couldn't say no to the two idiots and after agreeing with them the other took it as an invitation and came along as well. Now it was a group date type of thing going on, with a good handful of guy's dateless but still coming along nonetheless.

She jumped a little from the smooth touch of Sasuke's hand sliding down her butt for the hundredth time and faked a smile soon after when he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. She twitched her hips, trying to get out of his grasp only to get him rallied up all over again.

"Sasuke." She giggled, still faking her interest in his actions. "Quit it. Did you forget that were in public. People will start to stare."

"Let them." He moaned obviously enjoying himself as he toyed with her body wanting to get under her skirt again.

Sakura sighed and pushed him slightly signaling him to stop his actions. He did but only to look at her ass for the hundredth time. He licked his lips as he eye her down making her sigh again. At first Sakura thought that last night was nothing much because Sasuke thought she was too frail, but, based on what was happening now, she was proved wrong. Last night was all he could conjure up with. That was his limit and it wasn't enough.

Suddenly she turned. Her eyes were wide and searching through the crowd that was behind her, but when she saw nothing she regarded it as nothing as well. Yet she couldn't help but feel that someone was staring at her from afar, and it wasn't the first time she's felt like that. The whole day she's been feeling that someone, other than Sasuke, was staring at her, watching her every move and taking note on her every action. She couldn't help but sense that someone was following her, and it made her feel a little insecure.

"Sakura!" Sasuke's, now annoying, voice chimed. "Come on. We found a good spot to eat."

She sighed. "Coming." She faked cheered as she turned, bumping into people behind her, and ran after him.

_Maybe it was just my imagination?_ She thought as she dashed through the closing doors of the café. _Maybe I'm just paranoid._

* * *

><p>"Fake." Itachi's mellow voice came as he stood against the wall holding the shoulder the small pink haired girl had previously bumped into without even bothering to say excuse me, not that he didn't expect that based on the area he was in. "She sounded so…fake."<p>

He turned towards the café wanting to go in after her to take her away from what was changing her, but stopped himself. The last thing he wanted to do was get into a fight with his younger brother over a girl that he was sure he had no feelings for not too long ago and in a public area that would embarrass said girl at that, and he knew that if he were to step foot into that café, Sasuke would defiantly stop whatever it is he was doing to confront him, Sakura, more than likely, would follow him like the good girlfriend she was, then she would be put into the conversation, Sasuke would get angrier, Sakura would be mad at him and possibly cry and then the rest of the gang would come to back up the bawling girl and the screeching boy and everything would just turn into an all out brawl over nothing that even mattered to the rest of them, Sasori and Deidara would show up from nowhere and would back him up after seeing what was going on, Konan would be called and she would bring Pain, Pain would spill it to Hidan and Kakuzu, they would tell Kisame and Zetsu and Tobi would follow to cheer on, knowing him, and then it would just get wilder by the second. In the end, they would all be in jail in a foreign state where they possibly would be stuck in for a while before they finally let them out.

So all he could do was watch. He dared not to get too close though. He knew he would be seen or sensed by his brother. And he really didn't want to go through with the theory he previously thought up of.

"Is that Itachi? Un."

_Oh God. They're right on schedule. Why did I know they were going to show up._

"What are you doing here?" Sasori questioned as they approached him.

"Nothing." Itachi answered. He was slowly walking off, hoping that the two idiots went unnoticed by the dark boy inside the café they passed by.

"You're looking for **her** again, aren't you? Un."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Deidara."

"I mean Sakura, baka! Un." He cried out, knocking Itachi on the side of his head. "I know there's a brain up there. Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Un."

Itachi ignored him and continued to try to walk through the thick crowd, but to no prevail. And in the end he had to listen to Deidara's rant anyways.

"You know you like her, Itachi." Sasori added catching Itachi off guard and making him turn to face the two. His eyes grew wider when he realized how close he was to the café having barely moved from the spot they were formerly at.

_Damn I gotta' get away from this spot and fast._ He thought. "What are you two even doing together…again! I mean I know you're always seen together, but not without Tobi or Konan and Pain. What's going on here." He peered at them making Deidara blush. Then came the reaction; his natural reaction. He lifted his hand to cover his mouth showing a bright bracelet tied securely around his thin wrist. Itachi then looked over at Sasori who was busy explaining why they were together alone, and wasn't all too surprised to see the same looking bracelet tied on his wrist as well.

"…and that's why!" Sasori complained. But Itachi ignored him and reached for both of their hands and pulled up. His eyes glistened as he watched their faces morph into an ugly look of embarrassment. They were about to fight back with another excuse when someone else yelled in their place.

"Itachi!"

He froze along with the two others he held in his hands, then looked up and stared dead at the person or persons he didn't want to see at the moment. Sasuke with this death glare thing going on, Naruto looking angrier than Saskue, Lee looking pumped and the others not seeming to be as bothered as the main three, but still angered either way around, and last, Sakura with a concerned gaze for the both of them. They all stood there, staring daggers at one another.

"Sasuke." Itachi finally uttered, unsure on what else to say.

He let go of Deidara and Sasori roughly before tucking his thumbs in the corners of his pockets. "Long time no see, brother."

He stared. Sakura flinched to the sound of that artificial voice that she remembered as the deadly one. The one she, admittedly, and Sasuke hated, but she still couldn't lie to and say that she hated the person standing in front of her. the person that just so happened to be staring at her carefully from the corners of his eyes.

"Is there a problem? Un." Deidara questioned with his hands crossed across his chest. Sasori stood beside him, phone pressed to his ear, mouth moving rapidly possibly saying something to someone, and eyes locked on the black haired boy standing in front of them. "Because we really didn't do anything. Un."

"Urusai!" Sasuke yelled. "He knows what he did!"

Itachi blinked in disbelief before rolling his eyes. "Honestly Sasuke. How many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't me…you know what." He stopped and looked at Sakura who flinched and looked away, still not wanting to get into any trouble. He then looked at everyone else, for her sake more than his. "Sasori. Deidara. Let's go. We don't need to be here anyways."

"Is that it!" Saskue yelled after him as they walked off. "Is that all you've got to say? Itachi I swear, if I see you one more time, I'll-ˮ

"Calm down will you?" Itachi interrupted, pointing at Sakura and the rest of the girls, besides, Tenten and Temari. "Besides, you're attracting a little too much attention don't you think? You're embarrassing your **girlfriend **and her other friends as well."

"I'm not-ˮ Tenten began, only to be blocked by Neji's quick hands.

"Well, almost all of them. Un." Deidara laughed as they walked off again.

"You're dead to me, Itachi!" Sasuke hollered getting a well respected amount of attention, making Sakura, Ino and Hinata shrink in embarrassment.

Itachi just shook his head._ He'll never learn._

* * *

><p><em><span>Oh God no!<span>_ Sakura thought as she walked back to the hotel with her friends slowly trailing behind a still angered Sasuke._ Why did they have to meet each other? Why did he have to see those two idiots? This isn't getting good at all._

"Who knew he was here?" Sasuke interrogated.

Everyone froze to his sudden question only to be confused after the few seconds of awkwardness. Sakura on the other hand, was just hoping that the topic would be switched and soon.

She sighed as Sasuke continued ranting on and on about Itachi, and looked up dead into the eyes of Neji. The, once again, last person she wanted to see looking at her. She gulped as he stared at her with a knowing look. His clear eyes piercing through her, washing trough her whole body and stealing every secret she ever thought of hiding.

"Neji come on!" Tenten yelled. "I don't want to stay here listening to something that doesn't involve me."

He sighed then walked off, but not before stealing another glare at Sakura. His eyes telling a whole story, her story of what went down that first day, and the day's that followed. Sakura just stared back at him, knowing that if she looked away she would only be answering his unasked questioned with a HELL YEAH!

_Damn._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah what I mean by that is that the need is near, if no one understood or just refused to accept the fact that: yes…that was what I meant.<strong>_

_**Can't Take My Eyes Off of You- the Fugees or Straight No Chaser (that amazing A Capella group) you pick it's still the same song and their both A Capella**_


	9. Fuckin' Perfect

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would **__**(Fill in the blank)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: It could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare, 'cause when I'm done, that will be the end for you. Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare, someone please help me, 'cause it's too good to be true. My guilty secret is coming to an end, I wrote for all of you fans, from women, children to men. 'Cause it's my sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare. Either way I'm glad that I wrote this for you (Meh he-he…I don't own that song either)**_

_**A/A/N: EARLY RELEASE!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fuckin' Perfect<strong>_

Sakura stared in disbelief as her supposed boyfriend practically ran down the streets of Nevada with a strained glare on his handsome face and red eyes flaring with rage. She never saw him so determined before. She never saw him so angered and focused at the same time, and she was glad that this was the only time she did see that side of him. She didn't like it. It scared her and her friends as well. Even Tenten and Temari could easily see how dangerous the boy looked as he rampaged through hotel lobbies demanding to know if a certain Uchiha was enlisted there. Naruto even saw how angry he was, and tried everything in his right mind to try to calm his friend. Lee attempted but was shot down with a swift yell. Shikamaru made sure to stay as far away from him as possible, Choji copied his friend's actions and Sai was no longer smiling that annoying smile. The only ones that look unfazed were Shino, Kiba, who was enjoying what he was seeing, and Neji who was standing close to Tenten with an alert gaze ready to attack any Uchiha that dare get too close for comfort. Sakura just stared, wanting to reach out to him, but not wanting to get hurt in one of his fits of fury.

"Damn it all!" Sasuke complained once outside again. It had been the twelfth hotel they had came too and still no sight of Akatsuki or Itachi even showed, and it was only adding on to his already overflowing bottle of anger. "When I find you, Itachi, I'll make sure to exact my revenge once and for all!"

"Maybe you need to calm down, Sasuke." Naruto moaned. He and the others were all sitting with their backs to their outraged friend, each one wearing some type of tiered expression (except Neji, who tensed up upon Sasuke's return). "We've been looking for hours and it's getting late. We should head back to the hotel. Now."

"I never thought I would say this." Shikamaru sighed "but I'm agreeing with the noob for once. We have been at this for a while, and there's no doubt that with the way you're rushing in like that, no one would tell you the truth. So everyone probably lied to you the whole time."

"Yeah." Ino agreed. "You need to calm down. I think a nice dip in the hot tub will calm you down quite a bit. So we should all just go home."

"Sasuke." Sakura cooed when she noticed his anger rising. She touched his arm, only to have her hand swatted away. "Sas-ˮ

"Whatever. I don't care anymore." Sasuke yelled as he walked off. "You idiot's can do whatever you want. I'm going to continue looking with or without you."

They didn't do anything. Most of them didn't want to. They liked the way the tension eased away from them the farther he got from them. Neji finally relaxed, but he still looked annoyed nonetheless. Naruto looked another way with his fist clenched trying to stop himself from chasing after the boy, aside from those two, no one else looked bothered by his leave. Not even Sakura. No, she was bothered by something else. She was more saddened by the fact that he just swatted her hand away like she was an annoying bug of some sort. It made her feel alone, and weak even.

"Come on." Shikamaru sighed. "He's like a wild animal. We can't leave him on the loose like this." He looked after the dark haired boy as he walked somberly along the sidewalks staring up at signs and stopping whenever the name sounded closely similar to that of a hotel's name.

There was a ruff agreement as the others stood up to follow the lazy genius. Sakura stayed behind the longest, being the last to hear what he said, and the first to want to say no. she trudged along after the others, dragging her feet behind Neji and Tenten with a hung head and a dark aura above her sad little figure.

"It's okay Sakura." Tenten comforted her. She looked up at the girl then at Neji as he stared down at her with the softest look his pale eyes could compel for the girl he knew something against. "Sasuke's just in a bad mood right now. You know how he feels for his brother. Don't think of it as your fault, 'cause it isn't."

Beside her, Neji grunted in agreement, letting Sakura calm down around him for that split second, but she still couldn't hide the disappointment she felt. She still couldn't deny that it was pain she was feeling when she played the scene over and over again in her head like a movie stuck on replay. She couldn't deny that she no longer felt important to the person she thought she mattered to. She couldn't deny that she felt insignificant now more than ever, and that she wanted so desperately to run away and cry in a secret place where no one can find her. She couldn't hide it and Tenten and Neji both saw it, but before they could say anything she raised her head and smiled another artificial smile their way. "Thank you, Tenten. You're right. I shouldn't let it get to me. I'm alright now. So don't worry."

"You sure?"

She nodded then looked away from Neji, knowing that he could tell she was lying way better than Tenten, and if she didn't believe it all the way through then he wouldn't believe it the moment he saw that smile.

_What am I going to do? _She thought as she stared ahead, her eyes were locked on the couple in front of her and she suddenly remembered when they first became so close, when Neji suddenly kissed her at their last get together in Hawaii in front of everyone. She remembered his daring eyes that looked back and forth between Lee and Kiba and Kankuro, wanting them to do something to her now that he claimed her. She remembered the way she squealed alongside Ino and Temari and a blushing Hinata after the act was done, and couldn't help but remember the time she and Sasuke became a thing. It wasn't as daring as Neji's, or surprisingly romantic as Sai's, or as awesome as Shika's, or as fun as Naruto's. It was simple, sweet and to the point. He simply asked her on a date one day. They went to the movies, made out in the dark then officially became a couple afterwards. Easy right? Well now that she thought about it, it was too easy. It was not exciting, there was nothing romantic about it. Compared to the others, it sounded like she was waiting for him and would have said yes even if it was her that had to pay. It made her sound desperate, and she didn't like it. But what was she to do about it.

_Maybe he's changed? Maybe he's better now? I should see after this, hopefully he'll be calmer by then._

* * *

><p><em><span>I was so wrong.<span>_ Sakura thought as she watched him rage on, still, but in the suite this time, throwing every, if not anything, that was in his way, out of his way, nearly hitting her with every swing. She was lucky her reflexes were good, but I didn't stop her from feeling slightly annoyed with her boyfriend's actions. She knew he didn't like his brother, in fact she knew he absolutely loathed him, but she didn't know he hated him to the point where he went on a full out rampage from jut seeing him outside a café window. It bothered her that he felt his hatred was more important than she or any of his other friends, but she didn't say anything against it. She never really did, or could for that matter and though it annoyed her to a point of no return, she still did nothing against it out of fear of losing him, the man she once would die for back in her younger years.

"This is bull!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs at anyone that happened to be listening which, at that time, was Sakura. "I can't believe he had the audacity to show his revolting face around me after what he did! He nerve of that guy. Who does he think he is?"

"Maybe it's just a coincidence. Maybe, his being here was just as much of an accident as you happening to see him in such an extravagant place like Vegas?" she defended in all hopes of calming him down.

It failed.

"I wasn't talking to you, Sakura." He snapped.

_Well I couldn't tell. You're yelling at the top of your lungs to no one._ She didn't speak after that. She just sat back and pondered on polite enough excuses to bunk with Tenten for the night, but none came into place, none that fitted the criteria at least.

"And why the hell would it be a coincident, anyhow?" he suddenly added. "Itachi's main purpose in life is bent on ruining mine, therefore mine is vice versa! So there is no way that this was just by chance, that's ludicrous, Sakura."

She stood as he turned and cautiously approached him, wanting to calm him down but not wanting to get hurt in the process. "Sasuke please." She soothed as she touched his arm getting a slight startle from the mini Uchiha, before he slowly pulled off from under her feel. "Sasuke." She cooed, slightly offended from is action. "Sasuke please, just calm down and think f the other possibilities for a moment." She edged closer, going for another feel since his last reaction wasn't as bad as she had expected, but as her hand made contact with him again, his eyes darkened into a horrible blood red color and he threw her off of him making her scream and fall back. She had missed the chairs behind her completely and failed to catch them in an attempt to stop her fall midway, and instead feel right in between them, her hair coming out as a tousled mess as she looked up at the boy that now shot his anger at her.

"Why the hell are you even defending him like that? You act like you know him. You act like you're going out with him instead of me! Well let me tell you something, Sakura…"

The door to their room opened suddenly, revealing a worried group of faces of both girls and boys as he practically screamed the last part. "You know nothing! So stay out of mine!"

A slight gasp danced through the room as Tenten tore her way through the crowd, draping her arms over Sakura's, unconsciously, shaking shoulders and cradling her in her arms with murderous eyes glaring at the enraged Uchiha who would have snapped at her too, if Neji wasn't standing right there in defensive mode, ready to attack the moment he made signs of getting to close.

Sakura hadn't heard anything. She barely felt her friends caring arms even as she laid there crying tears she hadn't known of till Tenten whipped them away. She looked at Sasuke then Tenten and Hinata, who edged her way through as well, then back at Sasuke as he turned his back at her. She felt her heart drop heavily then found herself tearing out of Tenten's arms and running down the empty hallways with puffed up eyes ready to cry to whoever she had in mind, and right then, only one person could come into view.

"Take me to the Vdara Hotel, please." She cried as she climbed into a taxi cab and ignoring the screaming bunch of friends that ran after her, minus one Uchiha. She smiled leisurely at Neji as he was the first to get close to the car before it drove off, and he instantly knew where she was going. Surprisingly enough, he didn't seem to be carrying hate in his eyes as he stared after her. It was more along the lines of understanding, a soft one, but nonetheless, understanding. He then placed a pale finger on his lips and removed it before Tenten and the others got near. She nodded at him in silent agreement then turned refusing to see the faces of the people who didn't understand, but feeling a new type of respect for the Hyuuga she once feared.

* * *

><p><em><span>Please be home. Please be home.<span>_ Sakura thought as she ran through the doors of the hotel, heading straight for the elevator and not stopping when security ran after her when one of the clerks recognized her from one of Sasuke's previous rampages. _Please be home. Please be home._

She knocked rapidly on the door she now stood in front of, looking around occasionally for the guard that once was chasing her, and wiping away any tear that dared to fall now of all times. She sniffed, wanting them to stop, but not able to actually get it through to her head. For a while, no one came to the door, and she began to panic. Talking out her phone and seeing the time, she panicked again seeing that it was 12 in the morning. A sigh left her mouth and she knocked on the door again, screaming his name this time with every pound.

"_Ma'am."_ A deep voice boomed, stopping Sakura in mid-scream. _"Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises. Please come with me."_

"_No!"_Sakura yelled before turning with clouded eyes, screeching at the door, practically clawing it apart as she was forcefully dragged off by the cop that was struggling with the pink head.

"Sakura?" A soothing voice cooed making her look up, along with the cop that was now pink faced with anger. "Sakura, what are you doing here. What's going on?"

"Itachi!" She yelped with her hands outstretched towards the long haired Uchiha.

"_Officer_" Itachi cooed. _"I know this woman. Please refrain from hurting my friends."_

The officer simply nodded before letting her go with a soft apology following after she launched herself into Itachi's waiting arms. Tears fell down her face in a smooth rhythm as she stood there glad to be in this dangerous man's arms once again. He could hear his name coming out muffled from her face being buried in his chest as she cried on. Her body began to shake uncontrollably as stood there, wanting to disappear, wanting to go to a better place where anger and hatred couldn't overcome love and care and wanting to go there, strangely with Itachi, the one person she was trusting completely right about now.

"Do you want to go lay down?" He had asked after she finally calmed down.

She didn't look at him. She just shook her head before allowing him to lead her into his room.

"You want to talk about it?" he questioned as he stared with a type of concern that he was glad she couldn't see from under the thick covers. A soft moan left her mouth, sounding dry and uncanny. He guessed that was a no. "You want me to call Konan?"

On this, she pondered. It had been a while since she's seem the other oddly hair colored girl that she dubbed an oxymoron considering how quiet she looked and how loud she was. She shrugged before managing a stifled yes through the covers, figuring that the girl was like a mixture of Tenten, Ino and Hinata, being a good supporter, an amazing, yet different, friend and a good comforter at the same time.

It was quiet on the other end. Sakura had almost believed that he wasn't even going to call the girl and was just going to stare awkwardly at her until she broke and told him everything. That's when a loud and demanding voice echoed right beside her, scaring her slightly, but not enough to jump. "Konan." He said. "Sakura…Yeah she's here a-…okay I'll tell her later…fine." He stopped before sighing and tapping Sakura's head through the covers. "Konan say's hi."

She stifled a giggle and kept listening. "Konan she wants you to come over…yes it is important…She's crying…okay." And with that he hung up.

Sakura just lay there, wondering on what to do know at such an awkward moment, but her thoughts were ended shortly after when she felt the pressure of his hands, rubbing her back soothingly, erasing all her thoughts.

* * *

><p>"I can kill him for you." was the only thing Itachi heard coming from his room after a long silence, which he figured was Sakura talking softly so as to not be heard.<p>

He sighed for the 50th time knowing all too well by now that only Sasuke could inflict this much pain on one girl, well him and that Hyuuga but he doesn't seem to understand the meaning of "gently" so he doesn't count. He also knew that he was the only thing that could make that girl cry at a time like this, and he knew, well assumed, that the reason this all happened was because of his little brothers foolishness and hatred towards him.

_He probably snapped at her for some unimportant reason. What an idiot._

"What 'cha thinkin' bout over there Itachi. Un." Deidara grinned his way.

"Something deep I presume." Sasori added to the mix. "Because the almighty Itachi Uchiha never sighs. Not like this at least."

Itachi inwardly rolled his eyes before focusing back on his closed bedroom door where the two girls were talking. It had been at least an hour since Konan arrived, dragging Pein, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, and Tobi along with her. On any normal circumstance, he would have only let the girl in and leave the uninvited guests out in the cold hallway, but for some reason he felt generous. _*Shiver*_

"What the fuck is taking them so long?"

Hidan came on his own notice to complain about the sound of the blue haired "bitch's" voice, only to find the whole crew practically camping in at Itachi's and get mad about the fact that he wasn't invited. He then called Kakuzu who was camping in at Zetsu's unwilling to pay his own money for his own room and told him to come over. When he arrived, Zetsu came as well, making the party complete.

_I only asked for Konan. How the hell did I get the whole Brady bunch in here?_

"Sakura chan, are you okay now?" Tobi cooed making several heads pop up in the direction of the door as a pink haired and blue haired girl stared at either all or just one of the many people in the room.

"I'm fine." Sakura managed to squeak.

"Are you sure you don't want us to kill him?" Kisame hissed with a gangly and creepy smile following.

"I'm sure." She answered, knowing all too well that each and every one of them were perfectly capable of taking on and killing Sasuke.

After a while of standing awkwardly as the center of attention, she centered her attention on Itachi and so did everyone else, and before he could say something against it, she stopped him with soft, unwavering and unembarrassed words.

"Can I stay over tonight?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there you have it. Now I'll go ahead and admit that I did indeed have a ton of homework, all my classes are for upperclassmen except for one (History. Meh), so I have homework from either or most every day. The problem was, mine not yours, that I was procrastinating, and that this, my pep's, was the focus of my procrastination. Don't you feel happy 'bout that.<strong>_

_**Song:**_

_**Fuckin' Perfect- P!nk**_


	10. Ain't No Sunshine

_**Disclaimer: the bitter-sweetness of my not owning Naruto, brings tears to my eyes, but joy to most action readers ones.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Oxymoron is an oxymoron he-he-he…just wanted to put that out there…yup…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ain't No Sunshine<strong>_

Dark eyes stared at the pink headed girl that lay sleeping peacefully beside him. He moved the stray pieces of hair that threatened to hide her face from his view then rubbed her cheek making her sigh and relax, sinking farther under the thick covers that draped over and hid her body from unwanted eyes. The only one that could see her at this moment was him. No one else was there to disturb them. It was just the two of them, not them and Konan, or Deidara and Sasori, or Kisame, or Pain, or any of the other idiots he reluctantly hung around. Just them.

She stirred and for a moment he didn't move till she relaxed with a hearty sigh and a smooth smile. He thought about getting out so as to not further disturb her, but the more he thought about it, the more his body was denying him the mobility needed to move so he just lay there with his head propped up and his eyes watching the girl that he believed had casted a spell on him while she slumbered.

_Wonder what she's going to do now?_ He thought. _I'm more than sure that her friends are worried sick about her. They probably want her back and soon…not that I care. As long as she's here and not there with that fool, then I'm fine._

Sakura moaned before stretching and rolling over. Her bright eyes stared into Itachi's dark ones before a sweet smile spread across her face. He nearly smiled back, but stopped himself before sliding out of bed with her following behind. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Hm." Sakura moaned again, snaking her arms around his muscular neck and pulling him down to her height. "Thank you, Itachi." She smiled. "I really do appreciate what you did for me. You've been a huge help, really you have."

"Hn."

She danced around him gaily, waving her arms around as she spun circles around him. She didn't look like she just went through a huge break up or a traumatizing moment with her "boyfriend". In fact, she looked like a normal girl. Someone whose life was perfect and she was just living it up in Vegas for a change. It bothered Itachi a little, but not enough to get him worked up over it. It just had him wondering how she could get over something like that in just one day and a talk with both Konan and him.

"Sakura." He called, making her stop. She looked up then smiled before putting down the phone she grabbed.

"Yes."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes." She sighed before picking up the phone again. "I feel a whole lot better now that I've talked about it with you and Konan. I still hate what he did to me but that's the past and I can't do anything about it now. So can we please just drop the subject?"

He didn't answer. He just stared at her once again as she dialed up what he assumed was Konan's number with a concentrated look on her face.

_Damn._ He thought. His head cocked to the side as he stared at her, taking in her appearance and loving it especially when she only had his white button up on._ What's wrong with me? Why do I care for her this much? She's just another girl…just she's…better?_

"Okay, so we'll see you later than…okay bye, Konan."

"What were you talking to Konan about?"

"If you were listening then you wouldn't be asking." She teased. Surprisingly, Itachi smiled, letting one slide through the mask that he was sure only she could break. He didn't even care that she saw it. Hell, he didn't care that a stunned look strayed on her face a little too long when he did so. He just cared about her feelings towards him and his brother right about now.

"You could just tell me." he retorted.

"We were talking about going to First Friday together since Deidara and Sasori would have hated to miss it and we have nothing else planned for today." She responded mechanically, still dazed from the smile that once touched his face. "We weren't going to exclude you, don't worry."

"Whatever, Sakura." He pushed her aside playfully making her land on the bed beside them. She laughed as she plopped down into the thick covers kicking her legs up high and revealing her pink underwear between her thighs. Itachi eyed her down. A sly smile spread across the man's face as he fell upon her with feverish eyes filled with arousal. He felt his piece grow steadily with every inch he closed between them, with every intentional feel up of her body against his. But he kept his cool and stayed determined on the idea of not tearing her to shreds right then and there.

Sakura, on the other hand, wanted him. She wanted him bad and tried everything in her right mind to get him to get a clue. She kissed him, moaned loudly when he did nothing to cause it, rubbed against him, even played with the zipper of his pants a little, but still she got nothing, and even though she could feel his manhood growing irritably, she still never felt anything other than that subtle stroke it never went farther, and believe her, she wanted nothing more than to feel his body on top of hers, she wanted him to make love with her, to, excuse the French but, fuck her brains out to make her forget completely about the douche that she unmistakably loved once. She wanted nothing more than to feel him, pressing against her, forcing out all the previous feelings of anguish and resentment. She wanted that, and she would do anything to get it.

"Itachi." She sung, setting him on a higher edge than expected. He grunted in response, straining and trying his hardest not to jump her now. She gripped his hair, palming a good amount in her small hands before looking him in the eyes and slowly turning him on his back. Her hands slid up her shirt- or rather his shirt- and unbuttoned each button gradually till she was able to through the rest of the shirt off. She pressed her bare breasts against his bare chest, kissed his neck smoothly, then his chest and continued moving down till he reacted, giving in and flipping her back over before she went any farther, though in his heart he wanted nothing more than that. His kisses that once were sweet short and to the point were now long, wet and breathtaking. He moaned as he tugged at her underwear while she got rid of the jeans that were no longer needed.

Their breathing grew harsher, bodies sweatier, as they danced under the sheets together in an unearthly manner that only riled them on and on the more the sheets tangled around their naked bodies with the lights on.

* * *

><p>"Neji, have you seen her yet?" Tenten asked her breathing hot and heavy as she ran up to him. He looked at her with tired eyes before shaking his head wordlessly answering her question much to her disappointment.<p>

She stirred, rubbing her neck wearily as she looked around for her pink haired friend. Her hair was loose for once due to her laziness and impatience with it in the morning. Plus she didn't care. Her friend was missing and she needed to find her over all other things. And she couldn't help but blame that infamous Sasuke for ruining her the way she did.

"Ugh! When I get my hands on him I swear I'll-ˮ

"Tenten, please, no run-ins with the Uchiha." Neji calmly replied though she saw right through his mask. She always did. It was just a thing between the two of them, and she just knew that whenever he referred to someone by their surname that he was either annoyed with them, angered with them or just flat out hated them. She was hoping that it was the hated one.

"I know, I know." She complained. "But it just really irks me. I can't stand the way he treated her, and when everyone's trying their hardest to find her, he's still out there going amuck over that brother of his that could probably care less about what him! I mean, he's just that big of a jerk. Why did we even let him _**back **_in the group? No one liked him aside from Sakura, Naruto and Ino. He was and still is a novice to others around him, making him this conceited jerk with no mind for anyone else's problems but his." She stopped momentarily, breathing raggedly in attempts to control her anger as Neji stared at her with this distant passion in his eyes that mixed in perfectly with apprehension he felt towards her profound words.

"WHAT DID SHE EVEN SEE IN HIM?" She questioned loudly, startling her boyfriend and many others that just so happened to be in ear shot of her voice. "HE'S A COMPLEAT DOUCH! WHY WOULD ANYONE FALL FOR HIM? SCREW THE GOOD LOOKS I'VE OBVIOUSLY SEEN BETTER. UGH! _SASUKE UCHIHA, THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT, YOU MAN WHORE!_"

Neji stifled a laugh as the bystanders shot angered and confused looks her way, having only catching the last sentence she bellowed. It was because of that, the many ways she surprised him, that he fell in love with her, and though he felt slightly guilty for thinking about the many reasons he loved this insane chick while searching for a MIA friend, he still couldn't hold back the pounding in his heart, whether it be an aftershock form her sudden outburst or his heart beating uncontrollably when around her.

"_What? You want some too? I can take you. Don't think that just because I'm small I can't kick your ass."_

Neji sighed this time around, grabbing his girlfriends arm, abruptly pulling her away from the fight he was more than sure was about to break out while he cooed all sorts of reasons for why she shouldn't do such a thing: The number one being their need in finding the pink haired mistress that fled the arms of danger, namely Sasuke Uchiha.

_Uchiha?_ Neji thought._ I wonder if running to the other one was a good resolve to her situation._

* * *

><p>Hinata found herself pressing her fingers together out of habit again as she sat on the bus wordlessly looking out the window in hopes that a certain pink haired girl would be seen. She rubbed her eyes resignedly for the ninth consecutive time seeing as she got little to no sleep from staying up all night for the girl that got away. Naruto, in all attempts to calm her down, wrapped a leisure arm around her shoulder, rubbing the side of her arm tenderly calming her nerves little by little with every stroke.<p>

"Well find her." He assured her. Hinata simply looked at him, her lavender eyes searching his and her face showing no emotion for once, resembling the stoic ways of her older cousin Neji, before looking back out the window with more worry taking over the color of her eyes. Naruto had nothing else to say. He was wordless, thoughtless even as he sat there with nothing but black floating through his mind. Nothing but black, and that one picture of a stunned Sakura, cradled in Tenten's arms as they both stared at the person that had the audacity to cause such a scene-Sasuke Uchiha.

The bus came to a piercing stop and several people got up, ignoring the earsplitting sound that sung around them, and Hinata did the same. Her look was unfazed as she walked off with a concerned Naruto behind. Her lips were pressed into a thin line as she wavered back and forth through the crowd. He would have thought that she forgot how to open her mouth and speak if it wasn't for her occasional apology every time she happened to bump into someone else. But even so, Naruto still found himself on edge, knowing all too well that she, much like everyone else, wasn't too fond of Sasuke at this moment. He felt stuck between a rock and a hard place mainly because he didn't know whether or not he should back up his best friend or fend for his other friend, his old crush, his girlfriend's friend, Sakura.

"He was mad." He finally chirped regardless of Hinata's moody attitude. "You should know about Sasuke's ager issues. We've been with him long enough to understand. Plus he seriously hates his brother. I mean, he take it far beyond sibling rivalry to straight um enemy #1. Give him a chance to redeem himself; I'm sure he can change your perspective of him." Hinata said nothing. She just stared ahead ignoring all other sights, sounds and feelings and focusing on contacting only one, and for a while Naruto thought she ignored his speech, but then she spoke fluently and quickly without hesitation or a chance to breath. "He's had countless times to redeem himself, and yes I do understand that he has anger issues, so do the rest of us, but he in practically has an obsession with surpassing his brother and this time he took it too far by taking out his frustrations on Sakura when she was surly only trying to help ease his irritation. So no, sadly I'd have to disagree with you Naruto, I will not give him anymore chances when he's already had several."

Naruto stared at her. Seeing Hinata this worked up or even mad to begin with was indeed rare, but he couldn't help but feel slightly more attracted to her. A happy girl mad was a scary thing at times, but who's to say that it couldn't be beautiful as well, and Hinata was defiantly that. He didn't tell her though, because honestly, at this moment, he was afraid of her.

"I see." He warily replied, tucking one hand into his pocket as he thought about what she said. And as she intertwined her delicate fingers around his spare hand, and a small blush could still be seen on her pale cheeks, he found himself agreeing with the girl.

Nothing else was said between them. They just continued on in their search.

* * *

><p>"Pick up the pace, slowpoke." Temari screamed.<p>

Shikamaru simply waved her off before sitting down to rub his tired feet. They have been up since 5 o'clock that morning searching for Sakura with open eyes. Yesterday they searched from the moment she ran off to 1 the next morning, and though he knew why they were looking for her, and he knew why it was important to find her, he still found it useless to find someone that wanted to run away, and that obviously knew where she was going. "I'm sure she's fine." He moaned after racking through his brain, finding only that to say to the more than troublesome girl aside from troublesome. "Where ever she is, I'm sure she knows what she's doing. Sakura's dense but she's not stupid. She ran off with a place in mind, I know it. Now would you please calm down?"

Temari marched up to the lazy boy, wanting to grab him by the color, but knowing better than to do so because, though he doesn't look it, he's strong, stronger than her even. "Shikamaru, please." She whined, a thing she hardly ever does. "We need to get moving. I know Sakura's not dumb enough to just up and leave without a single idea of where she's going in mind, but it still wouldn't hurt to know where she is at least. I mean, she's our friend and her whereabouts are just as important to us as they are to her. There's nothing worse than being lost in an unknown city, especially Vegas. Shikamaru, anything can happen to her in this city. Anything!"

"I know." He replied with a slight hiss in his breath as he let down his foot. "But you do know of her strength, don't you? I assume you do, therefore, you should know that she can take care of herself. She's no regular foreign girl."

"I know she's strong, but she's still a girl and whether I want to admit it or not, men are and always will be physically stronger than women."

He chuckled. "Temari, you're overreacting. Stop being so pessimistic and look at the bright side for once."

"What bright side? There isn't one. Not anymore!"

"Temari-ˮ

"No, I refuse to delay my search, so if you want to sit around, looking like a bum and be as useless as you are now, then so be it, just know that I'm not going to stoop to your ways, Nara." And with that she left, her hands on her hips and her head held high even though it was clear that she wanted to cry from irritation more than disappointment.

Shikamaru sighed as he watched her. The rest of the crowd did too apparently, seeing as whispered secrets of a breakup were now being spread, but he ignored them, much like he did to anyone else aside from her. He just couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't ignore her, and it wasn't because of the fact that she was loud, if that was the case he wouldn't be able to ignore Ino and Tenten and Sakura, or because of the fact that she was so open, once again, Tenten and Ino were like that too, it was more because whatever she said or did, he was strangely drawn to it. So every time she got mad at him and walked off, anger seething off of her like water form a waterfall, he found the urge to follow her faster than he normally would have followed anyone else, he found himself wanting to keep the angry her because of how cute it was to him, and wanting to fix it in order to keep his free will on complementing her without it being awkward.

"Troublesome." He muttered as he finally caught up to her, linking his long fingers with hers, much to her surprise. "Don't go screaming then running off like that. Something could happen to you."

"That's exactly why we need to find Sakura. She did what I did just without the screaming and the boyfriend to stop her."

"Hai, hai, I understand already."

"Thanks Shikamaru."

"Hn."

* * *

><p>"<em>Thank you for your help, sir."<em> Sai cooed with a smile as he walked off tiredly. His smile faded instantly once he got out. "No luck, Ino."

"Ugh." The blonde complained. "She's not answering her phone either. Where the hell could she be?"

Sai shrugged then instantly regretted doing so when a sharp pain surged through his neck and down his back, stopping only after it hit the soul of his right foot. A moan of displeasure managed through his mouth catching the blonde's attention.

"Sit." She motioned towards a nearby wall and he slowly obeyed. "Things just are not getting any better for us." She complained as she massaged the back of his neck, her thin fingers digging into the knot that formed that morning from the weird way that he lay holding a crying Ino last night. "I hope the others are having more luck with finding her than we are."

"Why don't you call them then?" Sai said, straining his head up to the best of his abilities in an attempt to see the girls face. "I'm sure they have time to answer the phone, besides, you said to call if any signs of Sakura were to be found. So they should answer."

Ino looked at him, a rather passive look overcame her face as she quickly took out her phone and dialed up anyone's number then walked off, not far, but still off. Sai sat there, his back bent lowly making him look smaller but longer as he rubbed his neck. It didn't feel as good as Ino's hands, but it had to do for now. He knew that what she was confronting was more important than his bad crick so he took it, the pain, as she paced back and forth in front of him speaking a rushed language he couldn't understand.

"Alright bye, Tennie."

"No luck?"

"None, and it's not just her, the others haven't even seen her. This is like the worlds hardest hide-and-go-seek game-ˮ

"And Sakura's winning."Sai finished.

"How the hell is it that hard to find a pink haired girl? You would think that one could spot her easily, but no one and I mean no one has seen her. Why?"

Sai shrugged again, wincing at the pain he temporarily forgot about. He reached up again, grabbing the sore spot as Ino pulled him on, her eyes searching ruthlessly through the packed crowds of Vegas. Sai just watched her, finding the way her body twisted uncontrollably attractive even in a situation like this, but it wasn't his fault, he was, after all, a guy, and though he hated the make stereotypes, he had to admit that whenever he found his girlfriend in a tight situation such as this one, he couldn't help but want to jump her. He didn't though, that was usually a one way ticket to a beat down when in public. Still it never stopped him from thinking it.

Sai smiled one more time as he was ushered into yet another hotel lobby. He replaced it quickly with his artificial smile as he approached the front desk. "Excuse me," he started. _"Has a pink haired woman been in here?"_

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked angrily through the streets of Vegas once again looking for the source of his anger, Itachi, otherwise considered as his brother. He was the only thing that could cross his mind at the time. Since he saw them, Deidara and Sasori included, he's never had his mind so preoccupied before. He's never wanted to find and destroy someone that bad before.<p>

_When I get my hands on him, I'll show him what for. Damn you, Itachi. I'll have my revenge, I will. Just wait till I see you again. Wait till we meet face to face again, and I'll make sure that you'll never see the light of day again._

"_Has an Itachi Uchiha been checked in to this hotel?" _He asked, using a calmer face and tone compared to the one he used yesterday.

But the woman at the front desk just idly shook her head before signaling to the man behind him, wanting to solve much better issues. He sighed then walked off, knowing that there was nothing else to do here. The only thing he could do now, was move around and go find another hotel that might have his brother in there.

He looked around the crowded streets, seeing all types of faces, but not the one he was looking for. He saw pink, red, black, yellow more red and several pale faces that he never knew could get that pale, but not once did he see the long haired, dark eyed person he was looking for. He sighed again, racking through his brain as he pulled his hand through his hair, thinking about nothing aside from his brother.

_I won't give up till I find him. No one is as important as him right now, no one!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sasuke you jerk! Oh, and if you couldn't already tell, this Fanfic is coming to an end. Won't tell you when but yeah, it will…soon. So yeah, thanks to all of you peeps that took the time to actually have patience with me and wait for all of my updates. <strong>_

_**Song:**_

_**Aint No Sunshine- Bill Withers**_


	11. Wonder Wall

_**Disclaimer: Before you ask the answer is no…I do not own Naruto**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I can't stand basketball right now, but I still love it.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wonder Wall<strong>_

Itachi watched from a distance as the pink headed girl danced from one piece to another, arguing merrily with the two other art fanatics that were more than eager to put in their two cents about anything anyone considered art. Her smile never looked so bright before. It was clear that she was enjoying herself. The time she was spending with them, the group of delinquent's people dubbed the "Akatsuki", was unexpectedly enjoyable. She was clearly having more fun with him then with his brother and the rest of the obnoxious group, and he could say that he liked her being with him; he liked her being around him and not his brother. He liked her in general. Yes, he final does admit to his infatuation with the girl, he finally agrees with what Konan accused him of "loving" her. There was no more denying it. Not with the way he looked at her, not with the noticeable expressions that dyed his face every time he was around her. He loved her. He loved Haruno Sakura.

"Itachi, come on. We're moving on." She sang, waving her arm at him in a calm manner. Now that things were cleared up, there was no more Sasuke to worry over and no more expectations to live up to in order to stay near him, she appeared to be calmer. There was no more agitation, no more stress or tears. It was just laughs, smiles and a whole lot of loving, and he liked that. Even if that meant that he had to deal with the 3 idiots more often, he didn't mind. As long as she was around…and Konan was finally out of his ear. "Come on slowpoke. Could you move any slower than this? If you don't hurry we'll leave you behind."

"Yeah!" Kisame called out suddenly. "Hurry up. You wouldn't want Chibi Uchiha catching you would you?"

Itachi flinched at the sound of his brother's small nickname in Sakura's place. He could honestly say that he feared for the girl's fragile heart and was ready and willing to speed up if only to protect her and destroy Kisame, but he was surprisingly caught off guard by the sound of her laughing. He watched as she playfully punched Kisame on the arm. "Chibi Uchiha! Heh, good one Kisame!"

"Heh-heh yeah. Thanks." The blue man nervously laughed while rubbing his arm where Sakura punched him a little too hard. "Actually, it was Hidan that came up with the name. We just followed through with it. At first we wanted to call him Chibi Itachi, but he refused ruthlessly and threatened to pulverize anyone that dared cal his little brother that."

Sakura looked at him upon hearing that, her sea foam green eyes searching him with such curiosity you would think that it was her first time seeing him. She looked like a child almost with her eyes wide and her mouth small and tight in concentration. It was almost laughable, but Uchiha Itachi doesn't laugh…except that one time, but no one heard it so it doesn't count, but other than that, he doesn't laugh. "Nope." She suddenly chimed. "I think Chibi Uchiha suits him way better than Chibi Itachi. Besides, he doesn't look that much like him." She hooked her arm around his and pulled him along as she huddled closer to him with a wide smile. "Itachi's better looking."

"Humph." He huffed, sticking his nose slightly in the air as if agreeing with an obvious comment. "Of course I am."

"Don't get too cocky, Itachi." Konan sneered. She herself was gripping to Pein's arm in a similar manner. "She's only saying that 'because she's with you right now. I bet when she was with Chibi Uchiha her words were vice versa."

"Oh whatever Konan!" Sakura laughed, pulling a strand of the girl's hair. Konan giggled in response. "Itachi's name never came up between Sasuke and me. Not until he saw you at that restaurant."

"That's nice. I wasn't better till after your first night with me in Vegas."

"No, no, no. That's not it-ˮ

"Sure does seem like it to me. Un." Deidara laughed.

"Agreed." Itachi added while removing his arm. Sakura jumped at it, pulling it back down, but never succeeded in keeping it there. She began to laugh, he smiled (he does not laugh but at least he can smile a bit) at her laugh, and the others just watched in amazement as their comrade showed emotions he's never even thought of showing before.

"It's still so weird to see Itachi like this." Zetsu cooed in his natural raspy voice.

"I think it' cute."

"Of course you do Konan you're the whole reason why he has the chance to act like this."

"Personally, it scares me, his smile. Un. It makes me think that he's planning something."

"Whatever the issue," Sasori added "everything's fine as long as he's not directing his anger towards us again."

"He does that?" both Pin and Konan asked.

"Yeah." Kisame growled. "He just doesn't do that to the two of you cause you're the leaders and all." He inwardly flinched, remembering the many times he encountered Itachi's wrath. It wasn't pretty. It never was pretty, and each and every time, he was the one who came out with severe injuries while Itachi came out unscathed.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about that anymore." Deidara added. "Because, as long as pinkie's around, I hardly think he could ever get mad enough to attack us anymore. Un." He smiled as he watched the two. Sakura finally managed to keep Itachi's arm down, possibly because he gave up with constantly prying it away, and was now dragging him here and there to look at various art pieces. There was a big smile on her face and a gradually smaller one on Itachi's but nonetheless, it was a smile. Deidara himself couldn't help but smile at this. Things were progressing. The group was spending more time together and Hidan was finally keeping his loud mouth shut. Pei was calm, Konan wasn't as cold towards them, Tobi seemed to have grown up a little, Kisame wasn't constantly annoying people with his pranks, Zetsu was less scary, surprisingly, Kakuzu was less stingy than normal, though e only shared with Sakura and possibly Hidan, and Sasori wasn't nagging at him like usual-(1)-. Hell even he felt like something in him changed a little, and it was all thanks to the little pink chick that all of that was possible. Well, her and Vegas.

"This is the life." Kisame suddenly cheered, catching many glares from the others, each one wanting to prevent the same thing. "Nothing could ruin this-"

"KISAME DON'T!" Itachi yelled. He inwardly reached out his hand, pulling Sakura along, but it was too late. The words already left his mouth. Everyone stared at the blue dude in disbelief. They were frozen. No one moved. No one dared to.

"What are you guys doing?" Sakura asked loudly in order to be heard by everyone in their large group. At this, Itachi covered her mouth in hopes to stop her from speaking, from being…

"Sakura?"

…noticed.

Itachi looked up. The voice was unfamiliar, but the face wasn't. He'd recognized those distinguishable panda buns anywhere, and the pale, pupil-less, long haired boy behind her just added on to their despair.

"Tenten…Neji." Sakura cooed in unevenly.

Tenten stared, her eyes fixed on the other Uchiha beside her best friend and her fist clinching tightly by her sides as she pondered on what could be going on. She was about to go all out on them, Itachi personally but everyone else deserved something too, till she was stopped by Neji the ever so observant one. He stared as well, but at Sakura's hand. Itachi looked down at his hand, noticing how tight he was gripping hers and how tight she was gripping his back, and then she looked back up at Tenten, her eyes growing lighter as the truth dawned on her. Itachi turned monetarily, mouthing the word "fuck" to the others before slapping Kisame, hard, across the face. The others did the same.

"Sakura" Tenten finally spoke. Her face still stuck in shock as she looked from her to Itachi, then back to her again. "What's going on?"

* * *

><p>Naruto walked leisurely beside Hinata randomly looking through every ally they passed seeing as she was more observant than he was and was better suited to look through the streets, when he felt the urge to stop looking for Sakura, just for a second, and start looking at Hinata. She wasn't paying him any mind though. She just kept on walking till she felt the eyes of several men staring at her. It was then that she turned and saw a smiling, not grinning, Naruto.<p>

He waved her way and she dashed towards him, burying her burning face into his shoulder and hopping that it was enough to convince others that she was taken. To her relief, it did. The piercing feeling of hungry eyes stopped instantly afterwards. "What was that for Naruto?" she questioned. She still had a reddened face from earlier, but she looked stern, angry even. Naruto simply waved it off with a smile.

"I was just taking the time to watch you. You look very pretty, even when you're mad Hinata."

She blushed again then turned away so as to not be fooled by his unnoticeable charm. "We have no time for that kind of stuff, Naruto. We're looking for Sakura, remember."

Naruto scoffed. "Yes I know, but don't you think you girls are taking his overboard. I mean out of everyone, I know Sakura best, 'cause technically, out of all of us, I knew her longer. She may not have been all to found of me, but I still knew her longer and if there's one thing I know about Sakura, it's that she's strong. Really strong, so I'm more than sure she can take care of herself. Even in a place like Vegas. Who knows? She might have bunked with that old woman she told us about."

Hinata blinked. She could honestly say that she was shocked. Naruto never sounded so right before, at least not in critical moments such as this one. In fact, she was so surprised that she, for once, had nothing to say back to knock him back down to his normal self. It was safe to say that Naruto won with that comment.

Suddenly, his phone rang, snapping Hinata out of her short daze. She quickly dashed over to where he was and looked over his shoulder and read.

**Time: 06/23/XX 3:49  
>From: Bushy Brows<br>Subject: Cherry found**

**Tenten and Neji found Sakura. She does not want to be bothered.  
>They said to go back home, when they get there they will explain everything.<br>Pass on. I only have you, Tenten and Neji's #. DON'T TELL SASUKE!**

"So that's it." Naruto smiled. "I told you she could handle on her own."

Hinata simply looked at him before walking off. No words said. _First he surprises me with this sudden boost of intellect, then he proves his little theory about Sakura right with Lee's text and Neji-nee-san's and Tenten's find. What's gotten in to me? I love him and all, but I would never be stooped twice by him in seconds._

"Hinata!" Naruto suddenly bellowed, scaring her momentarily. "Since this whole thing about Sakura is solved, how about we go out to eat? It's been a while since we've last been on a date, ne?" I heard of this place called Mon Ami Gabi -(2)-form some locals. They say it's pretty good. I was thinking that I could take you there sometime before this whole issue with Sakura and Sasuke started. How about now?"

"Did you send the message?"

"Just did."

"F-fine. I guess we c-can go s-somewhere to eat. I am a-a little hungry, so…"

Naruto smiled. This was the Hinata he remembered: the always embarrassed one that stuttered every time someone looked down on her or whenever she was around him. Sure he liked the other Hinata, hell he liked all of Hinata, but he sure did miss this one too. He rapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to himself, a determined look covering his face "I also have something else planned. You know, after we eat." He kissed her ear and she blushed like she normally would do, but she didn't make him stop. She didn't want him to.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Tenten closed her cell phone angrily as she looked up at Sakura who sat comfortably under Itachi's arm. If this was a normal meeting she would have laughed at how tense both he and Neji were and how overprotective they were being about the both of them, but this wasn't a normal meeting. No, this was a meeting with one of her best friends and a murderer. There was nothing normal about this. Neji was tense. And nothing is normal if it gets him worked up.<p>

"Explain." She demanded.

Sakura flinched to this then snuggled closer to Itachi when he involuntarily gripped her shoulders tighter. This only angered Tenten more and Neji had to hold her tighter as well in order to keep her there. Sakura sighed. She was thankful that he could handle her. Really, he was the only one who could handle her, him and Temari, but she always gets fired up around Tenten and ends up doing the exact same thing Tenten does which knocks her back down to one of the ones that couldn't stop her.

Tenten visibly relaxed but never took her eye off of the hand that comfortably held her near. She didn't like that. It was obvious, but that didn't mean that he was going to stop.

"I'm waiting, Sakura." She snapped.

Sakura just sighed before looking back at the others. Konan was currently in the same position as Tenten, being held back by Pein, Deidara was on the edge of seat looking…worried?... Sasori, Kakuzu, Zetsu and Pein all looked neutral, Hidan was smiling awkwardly perhaps due to tension, and Tobi and Kisame looked the same, worried (that's at least what she thought Tobi looked under that mask based off of his body language.). No one looked like they were going to, or were allowed to, act in her behalf. Even Itachi was quiet, not that that wasn't expected, so she sighed again then shrugged out of Itachi's grasp and placed her elbows on the table giving off a tired look. It calmed Tenten down slightly, but not enough for Neji to release her. "It's a long story." She began.

"I have plenty of time." Tenten said as she lay back in the seat, hands crossed over her chest and eyes lethally lowered in a taunting manner.

"_Would you people like to order sometime soon?"_ An eyesore of a woman, asked, irritated from seeing two of the hottest boys at the group taken.

"_No. Leave. Now."_ Neji answered for everyone, eyes stern and never once leaving Itachi. The woman puffed then stormed off to the others table only to get the same response, but from Hidan and it wasn't pretty. Itachi was now watching the young Hyuuga. He inwardly smiled at him. With a response like that, anyone in Akatsuki wouldn't mind having him around. The more grouches the merrier.

"Well I guess its best that I start from the beginning."

Tenten sat back up and placed her elbow on the table as well. "That would be best." She said. Konan scoffed at this then hid her snicker that started to come, but that never once caught Tenten's eyes. She had her eyes locked on Sakura's.

"Okay. So I guess it started after Ino left me at the slot machines."

"She what?" Tenten yelled, already angered from the way the story started out.

Sakura simply shook her head then looked away. Tenten's glare was something else at that moment. "Yeah. She left me there. That's when Itachi came…ˮ

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ugh! Headache!<strong>_

…_**Oh well. **_

_**-(1)-that's because of something else, Deidara, not Sakura. Heh-heh. *poke**poke* *hint**hint* **_

_**-(2)-that is a real restaurant**_

_**Song: **__**  
>Wonder Wall- Straight No Chaser<strong>_


	12. Count on Me

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Gomen! Please forgive me!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Count on Me<strong>_

Tenten stared in sheer disbelief at her pink haired friend with wide eyes that clearly showed her surprise. Beside her, sat Neji, his face neutral, but his eyes dyed with curiosity as he stared at both the elder Uchiha and Haruno. A small since of appreciation came out of him for the Uchiha. The story was indeed long they were sitting at that café for hours on end, listening intently to Sakura's tale, and what a good tale it was, filled with so much love and despaired, pain and pleasure, and every other emotion you could conjure up. They, in their years of living, have never heard such a thing as that, and they made it evident that they were a little staggered from hearing it.

"So let me get this straight…" Tenten finally spoke "that time you said you got drunk and fell asleep at the casino's bathroom was a lie."

Sakura nodded. "And, in truth, you were over Itachi's suite." Sakura nodded again, her face growing redder from hearing it come from Tenten's mouth. "So…it was the same thing with the old woman too, wasn't it?"

Another nod.

"And that time you left for some fresh air…" Neji bellowed, catching everyone's attention "You weren't going for fresh air. You went to go see him, just as I suspected."

Sakura flushed suddenly then looked away._ So he did know._ "Yes. I'm sorry I lied to you guys. I was just afraid that you would think differently of me."

"That's not why and you know it." Tenten blamed, her eyes low and lethal again. "You're not that type of person, Sakura. What you didn't want to happen was one of us telling Sasuke about your little get together with his brother. You could care less about what we would have done or even thought of you after we found out. Now isn't that right?"

Sakura stared, her teal-green eyes watered over and her face slowly fading to its natural color. She was caught off guard, true, but she couldn't deny what Tenten said. It was true. Somewhere deep down in her she knew that what she said was true. She had completely forgotten that aside from Neji, Tenten was also a good person reader. That's partially why Neji was so found of her in the first place. She looked away momentarily then back at Tenten and Neji. Neither one of them looked the least bit faze anymore. They were more worried about her answer. "Yes." She finally cooed, meeting their eyes for the first time in a long time. "Yes that is true, and if you don't mind, I would like to keep it that way, please."

"Sakura you have to tell him sometime. We are going back to Japan with the boys you know."

"I know. I will tell him…just not now. Please, Tenten you have to understand."

Tenten glared, allowing her eyes to drift to Itachi's tired figure. He had his head leaning on his hands to where his eyes were facing the wooden table. His shoulders were slumped over in a deep curve and his hair, undone because if Sakura's stalling, was draped around them and nearly touching the table. The only thing that told her that he was still listening was his sudden shifts to relax from the strain put on his shoulders. "Fine." Tenten growled, tapping Neji on his shoulder softly, signaling him to get up. The sudden shift from the table made Itachi look up, his black eyes looking red as he stared at them sleepily. "I'm doing this for your own good, Sakura, 'cause honestly, I don't approve of Little Uchiha."

A loud cackle was heard from behind them and Tenten looked up this time to see Konan laughing beside Hidan, Deidara and Kisame from her way of describing Saskue. Her face stayed hard though, she just looked a little more appreciative of the group now. "Plus." She said as she and Neji walked off. "I trust you'll be safer with him than the other, especially after what he did to you last night."

Konan stood, flapping her hands through the air as she mouthed the words "Thank you" towards the bun-haired girl. This time, Tenten couldn't help but smile at her actions. She started to walk off again when she suddenly stopped and whirled around on her heels. She took two long strides towards Itachi, grabbed him by the collar and pulled his face towards hers till they were mere inches apart.

Surprise was the first thing that showed in his eyes, but it later faded to irritation. "If anything happens to her" Tenten began, her brown eyes growing darker with every word that leaked out her mouth "Then I will personally make sure that the rest of your life is a living hell. Got that Uchiha?"

Behind her, Neji stood, his arms crossed over his chest confidently. Konan and the others stood just behind him each one in a rather protective mood as they watched the girl slowly let go of Itachi. "I trust that you understand." She cooed.

Itachi nodded, his eyes glowing a deep red still from anger. Tenten hen looked away, her head held high as she walked past the group. "I'm telling the others about this, they all want to know what' going on and where you were, but I'll tell them to tell Sasuke that you went to that old woman's house…stay safe, Sakura." And with that she left, Neji followed closely behind her for a while till she stopped to hold his hand as they crossed the street to a parked taxi cab.

"Well…" Kisame began, a snarky smile spreading across his still blue face "that was interesting."

The others looked at him then each threw balled up napkins at his face. "It was your fault we were caught, Kisame." Konan blamed as she pulled his spiky hair till his face was no longer smiling. "We could have done perfectly well without those two finding out."

"Speaking of those two…" Deidara suddenly cooed. "What was up with that panda chick? Did you see the way she grabbed Itachi. It was like she wasn't scared of him at all."

"Hn. That is rare. The Hyuuga didn't look like he was going to budge to stop her either. They both seemed to have confidence in the fact that Itachi wasn't going to do anything."

"That's just how Tenten is" Sakura interrupted as she stood from her seat "headstrong and bold as ever. She has always been like that. Believe it or not, but Neji kind of leveled her out. She used to be worse than that"

"I like her." Konan smiled. "She reminds me of me."

Sakura laughed. "I figured you'd say that."

Konan laughed back as she walked on behind the rest of the retreating group. Behind her, Itachi kept a slow pace till he reached Sakura. She held out her hand delicately for him to take it, which he did, then smiled, rubbing his back with her spare hand. "She meant no harm, Itachi." She reassured. "That's just how she is. All she wants is for me to be safe. You can do that, can't you?"

He looked at her, his eyes seeming to stare off into another world, then nodded. "I can."

"Then wipe that frown off your face. Tenten's a nice girl and she only has good intentions. The same goes for Neji."

He smiled a small smile that only she's ever seen before then pulled her closer. "Yeah, I'll do that."

* * *

><p>"So what did she say?" Naruto asked. Neji didn't answer him. He was too busy looking at him and Hinata. Naruto was shirtless and she had on his shirt. Naruto, who was oblivious to this, kept asking much to his displeasure. Neji had to clamp his fist together in order to prevent himself from striking him. "Oi, Neji! Are you listening to me? I said what did she say?"<p>

"Naruto move." He growled.

The blond backed away, getting the threatening signal but not understanding why he was so mad towards him. Neji on the other hand kept glaring at him. His eyes seemed poisonous almost the more he thought back on what could have happened between the two of them. He was about to say something about it when Tenten's soft hands touched his shoulder smoothly, calming him down gradually. "Naruto, where's Ino and Sai."

"They're on their way now. Shikamaru is sleep and Temari's in there with him watching TV. They were waiting for you guys. You know it took you forever to get back, right?"

"Yes we know. It was a long story. Can you go upstairs and get them. Hinata, can you call and see where Ino and Sai are right now and tell them to hurry and meet in our room."

"Okay." Naruto yelled as he ran off towards the elevator. Hinata nodded then pulled out her phone an dialed the number. There was a long silence after that, a silence that Neji used to glare at his younger cousin once again.

"N-nani, Neji-nii-san?"

"We'll talk later." He demanded, looking away as she stuttered to try and regain herself in order to talk to Ino.

"Yes they are back. Yes…We will be in Neji and Tenten's room…Okay, bye Ino."

"Let's go." Tenten ordered as she walked ahead of the two bickering Hyuuga's.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat, huffing and puffing from running after what he thought was his brother in a taxi cab, on a nearby pillar. He moved some of his hair out of his face roughly before looking around again for some sign of Itachi. When it was evident that he was getting nowhere, he got up and walked into a near by café. The people there looked his way, one girl in particular did. She smiled at him then walked closer, twisting her nonexistent hips here and there.<p>

"_Hello. How may I help you?"_ She cooed as she watched him sit down.

"_Just some water." _He frowned at the menu then looked up, his dark eyes turning rd from the glint of the sun._ "And maybe one of those chocolate pie slices too."_

"_Is that all?"_

"_Yes."_ He replied, thinking that response was rather stupid.

"_Okay doll. Be right back."_

He visibly shook from the woman's attempt at flirting then looked around as other, male employee's were resetting tables that looked to have been clumped together in one big group. Another, female was talking to a second female worker that was grabbing cups from one of the tables. He suspected that they were talking about them and smirked. He sent a slow nod towards them with a sincere smile and they did just as he thought they would. They giggled and waved back in that girly finger wave way. He laughed more to himself than to any other person and sat back in his chair. He found himself suddenly missing the way he was freely able to do that before Sakura came and pinned him down.

…_Sakura. I wonder where she is?_ He sighed, tilting his head back on the booth chair till he could see the other side of the café in an upside down world._ I wonder if she's still mad. It wasn't like it was my entire fault really. Besides, it's not like I hurt the girl or anything. I just pushed her. She missed the chairs._ He suddenly lifted his head, an angered face showing instead of a tired one. _And that Tenten. If she looks at me in that way again I'll make sure she thinks twice about it before doing such an idiotic thing…then again…no…I'm pretty sure I can take on Neji._

"_Here you go, doll."_ The waitress said while she handed the up and plate to him.

"_Thank you."_ He cooed, taking the cup of water first.

_I still don't know why they all got mad at me. I'm the one that's having a situation here. My brother, the murderer that got lucky, is out there as we speak. I had to take revenge then and there, and Sakura was in the way: She was siding for him, as if she knew him!_ Sasuke sighed then took another sip of his water. That was when he noticed the waitress was still standing above him. He looked up, the sun shining off of his dark eyes making them red once again.

"_Eh? Were you talking to me?"_

"_Yes I was." _The woman smiled, knocking her hip to the side._ "I was just asking you what your name was."_

"_Sasuke." _He replied then looked back at his pie.

"_Sasskay? That's cute. What are you, Chinese?"_

"_Japanese. Can I eat now?"_

"_Geez. Not only do you look like him, you act like him too."_She whined, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sasuke stopped mid drink at this comment then looked her way. His eyes were dangerously red as he stared at her with a dubious gaze._ "What did you just say? I look like whom?"_

"_This one dude with long hair that came by not too long ago with-__"_

"_Where did they go?"_

"_On couple went that way." _She said, pointing towards the horizon. _"I think the other's went-__"_

"_Never mind the groups. Where did the one who looked like me go?"_

"_The opposite way, towards the casinos I believe, but I'm not-__"_

"_Keep the change."_ Sasuke said as he dashed away from her and out the door, heading in the direction the waitress directed. His passion was restored. He wanted to find Itachi now more than ever. The waitress and the other workers were just staring after him.

"_Geez, Tammy. You chase off ever hot boy we ever got here today." _One of the female workers griped.

"_You're ugly. When will you get that through your thick scull."_ A male worker laughed.

"_Whatever. He was just looking for someone. It has nothing to do with e and my looks."_

"_You call those looks?" _The other male worker barked.

"_Shut up!"_ Tammy yelled as she swung her dirty rag at his head, missing gravely. _"I am not ugly!"_

* * *

><p>"She did what?" Ino yelped. Her head was on Sai's shoulder previously, but after hearing what her best friend did with her boyfriend's brother their first night in Vegas, she found no reason to keep it down as if what was said wasn't said.<p>

"Ino, hush, this is partially your fault for leaving her alone like that. She was a beginner at gamboling and you left her there. Anything could have happened to her. Something maybe worse than what has already happened."

Ino silenced herself, looking away from Tenten and her harsh words, but noticing her own mistakes nonetheless. Sai rubbed her back in attempts to comfort her before he refocused back on the topic at hand. "What else?" he asked.

"She's been continually lying to us in fear that one of us, Naruto, would tell Sasuke about it and ruin her relationship with him."

"But isn't sleeping with your boyfriend's brother already messing things up as is? She can't just blame us if something like that got out."

"Yeah, Naruto that was before you guys showed up. That was when it was still an accident and not on propose."

"It's gotten to that point?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, the second time and the other times after that"

"How many times did she sleep with the guy?" Temari and Ino asked.

"The first time was on the first day the girls got here in Vegas." Neji began to explain. "After that was when she left Tenten on the bus. She was going back to get her money but he spent it all and was forced to pay her back. That was the first time she slept with him sober. After that, Saskue took her out and apparently it was a bad date. She left after they returned. That was when she came back saying that she was at the park. The last time was the day after Sasuke pushed her, today. So all in all that makes 4."

"Four times!" Naruto gawked.

"But didn't Sasuke and Sakura…you know." Hinata lisped.

"Yes." Tenten answered. "She told us about that as well. She said she wasn't all too pleased, and she felt more guilt towards Itachi than him."

"A soft laughter echoed form the back of the room." Tenten looked at the source, Temari and Sai.

"The little twerp wasn't good enough, pretty much." She cooed, making Tenten laugh. "So what else. We want to know everything."

* * *

><p>Sakura lay comfortably on his bare chest, idly tracing a pattern on his skin with a soft smile forming. Itachi held her in his arms while she did so. He was staring up at the ceiling, playing with a strand of her pink hair between his fingers. Everything was perfect to him. Nothing could stop him from feeling this bliss. Nothing could change his mind: that he loved Sakura Haruno, his brothers ex.<p>

"I love you, Itachi." She cooed as she looked up, her teal-green eyes tainted with so much passion that he wasn't sure he was looking into her eyes and not the ocean or something like that. For a moment he just stared before he allowed a smooth smile, wider than the usual ones, to form on his face as he realized what she said.

"I love you too, Sakura."

She smiled then buried her head into his chest. A perfect ending to a not-so-perfect day, both could care less. He was happy. She was happy, and they were together. Nothing could ruin his mood.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Once again, please forgive me. Keep in mind that this was not the only story with the supper late update. I hope you enjoyed it though. Check out my profile for more info or if you just want to know why my updates were so late.<strong>_

_**Ja Na!**_

_**Song:**_

_**Bruno Mars-Count on Me**_


	13. Russian Roulette

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto…now quit pestering me on it.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This story is the hardest to do ONLY because of the title having to fit with the summery of the chapter.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Russian Roulette<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sakura sat there, staring, not wanting to leave the comfort of the taxi cab that parked itself securely in front of her old hotel site. In her mind, she knew that what she was doing was the right thing. She knew that what her friends were willing to help her on was the right thing, but she still couldn't muster up the strength needed to actually do something about it. In her mind, though half of it thought she was being ignorant and immature, she felt she didn't really have to do this. She felt it wasn't necessary, especially if Konan loved dressing her up as is. Getting her clothes from her old hotel was pointless and quite honestly, a waste of her precious time with Itachi.<p>

"Sakura…" came Itachi's deep voice. A hint of irritation added to the normally monotone voice. Sakura looked up, her teal green eyes pleading as she read what he was going to say right off his face. "I love you and all, but you do need to get out of the taxi. It's wasting money and I'm pretty sure the drivers quite irritated with you simply staring off into space."

She blinked then looked towards the driver. His back, faced in a completely different direction, was all she could see. She then turned back at Itachi, her eyes pleading even more as he reached for her hand, which she gladly took. "I don't think he's too annoyed. He hasn't said anything about it yet."

"Whatever, Sakura. No excuses. You need to get your stuff now, while Sasuke's out and about, looking for me."

"But Konan…"

"I know Konan likes to dress you up, but just think about it: when your vacation ends, you'll have to come back here for your stuff and your ticket back home anyways. You might as well get it all know and save yourself the pain and suffering from hearing Sasuke's complaining."

"But what if he comes back early?"

"Then he'll be confronting me not you, Sakura."

"Still-"

"Oh get out of the car!" Itachi yelled, pulling the girl till she fell gently across his chest. The moment the door behind her shut, the taxi driver drove off…free of charge.

"I told you, you were annoying him."

"He couldn't even understand us. What was there to complain about?" She pouted beside him.

Itachi sighed then rubbed his temples in amusement rather than irritation. He has only been around Sakura for a couple of days and she already had him acting out of character. She made him playful, more durable and patient. Maybe it was because of the fact that he acknowledged that she was years behind him in age? Or maybe she just made him that way? He never completely understood, but he did know that whatever it was he was enjoying it.

"But what if the others think badly of me?"

"Did the first two think that way?" Itachi asked, hooking his long fingers around her small ones.

"Well…no, but-"

"But nothing. If the first two, who you claimed to be the strictest with cheating issues, didn't think badly of you, then what makes you think that the others will?"

"But Hinata!" Sakura squealed, imagining the unapproved look she knew Hinata would hold for her once they met again. "What will she do when I see her? She probably-"

"From what I understand and remember, Hinata is a very good girl that would never stoop to such low levels, especially not to her friends."

"True…but what about Ino?"

"She's your best friend, ne? Why would she do anything to make you feel low?"

"…Temari…"

"She's like that other girl, isn't she? I believe her name was Tenten, I'm not sure, but anyways, she's just like her, so I'm pretty sure she'd congratulate you if anything else."

Sakura giggled then leaned against the elevator wall, taking note of Itachi's incredible ability to dull her senses, but her smile didn't stay long as she thought back on her many friends. On Shino and Kiba, and Shikamaru and Choji, and Gaara and Kankuro, and Sai and Lee and…

"What about Naruto." She whispered loud enough for Itachi to hear, though she wasn't sure on whether or not he heard because of his lack of acknowledgement. So she pushed herself off the wall and positioned herself right in front of him, her eyes blazing with a force that was clearly read by the Uchiha. "What about Naruto, Itachi? What about me and Sasuke's best friend since elementary. What about him? What will he think of me?"

For a moment, Itachi stood there, unmoved and not speaking, as he stared at the girl that held his heart firmly with caring eyes that honestly didn't know what to say back to her to sooth her stirred emotions. And as tears began to slowly form at the brim of her eyes, he felt his heart fall. The last thing he wanted was for the girl he cared for most, to cry simply because of his inability to respond.

"Sakura…"

"No. I can't do this. I want to go back to the hotel, now. I can't handle seeing Naruto of all people to look at me in such a manner. I can't I just can't, Itachi!"

"Sakura, please! From what I know, Naruto is a very complex person. That was the only reason for why I couldn't answer you. I can't just categorize his personality like I do with everyone else. One minute he's happy, then the next he's mad, he allows himself to get evolved in the simplest of situations because of some heart-string-pulling story, then turns around and never allows anyone to change his dreams and ambitions. He's the most peculiar person I have ever known and out of everyone of your friends I know the most about him but know so little of him! So please, Sakura, stop crying. I can't stand to see you cry."

"…fine." She cooed, wiping away the tears that started to fall as the elevator door finally opened, letting them step out of it into the baron hallways. "But I still wanna know, Itachi." She cooed, breaking the silence that crept onto them.

"…We'll just have to see, Sakura." He cooed as he knocked softly on the door of the given address via text.

* * *

><p>"Do you have everything?" Ino's concerned voice asked for like the hundredth time. Sakura almost felt strangled from how close she was to her. She had to admit, that wasn't the Ino that she knew, but then again, no one was acting the way she thought they would. Hinata was smiling and constantly hugging her, talking to her about god knows what and asking if she was okay. Temari…she doesn't count, she did exactly what Itachi said she would do, but the others, like Lee and Shino and Shikamaru were relatively quiet. This only relieved her though. The last thing she wanted to hear was some speech on health and youth from Lee on such a topic as cheating. The only one out of all of them that scared her the most was Naruto.<p>

He was relatively quiet the whole time. Sakura tried talking to him, spewing out random jokes that only he would find funny, but all he would give her was a smile that didn't even touch his bright blue eyes. It pained her to see him act that way towards her, but there was nothing she could do about it. He was her ex's best friend, her childhood pall, one of the three musketeers that always clung to either member. He was the neutral zone, the one that everyone liked, trusted and cherished. He was the glue that held the three together. But now, he's the one that's desperately trying to stay the same. Sakura was forcing her way out, pulling herself away from the other in attempts to be, what she called, free, and Naruto was holding her down firmly by her heartstrings every time he gave her that half-hearted smile.

"Well" Tenten bellowed, scratching the back of her head out of habit as she looked at the small pile of suitcases that stood in front of Sakura. "If you have all of your stuff, then I guess you can…leave." Her voice cracked at the end as she looked Sakura in the eyes, and for once, Itachi saw the sincerity Sakura claimed she had hidden in those dark eyes. He stirred a little, but made sure that no one saw it.

"Yeah…" Sakura finally cooed, her voice sounding rather hoarse "I guess I should…head out." He stirred again, this time from Sakura's tears that gradually made their way down her cheeks.

"By Sakura." Ino cried, pulling her friend in to hug her. Behind her, the other girls joined in, even Temari who simply wrapped her long arms around the whole group.

"By guys." Sakura cried, her voice sounding muffled under the group hug. "I'll miss you all so much."

Itachi marveled at the mass of girls in front of him. he was only used to seeing these kind of things in chick flicks that Konan forced them to watch on movie nights, never in real life, and it surprised him to actually see it happening right in front of him.

"Can I speak to you, alone, Itachi?" Someone asked, surprising him but getting no serious reaction. He blinked knowing all too well who the voice belonged too.

"Of course Naruto."

* * *

><p>For a moment, everything was quiet. They both just stood there, staring at one another. Neither one spoke up, even though Naruto was the one that asked to speak to Itachi and not the other way around. The talkative person asked the not-so-talkative person to talk and now that they were out there, both were quiet. That didn't make since, not to Itachi. Something was eating at Naruto.<p>

"Is there something the matter, Naruto?" he asked, deciding to be the first to speak after moments of awkward silence. "You seem out of it. If I recall, this is not your normal behavior."

"Yeah." Was the blonde's only response. He didn't even look up at him while he spoke.

"You want to talk about it?" Itachi voiced, feeling kind of awkward telling this to Naruto rather than Sakura. Hell, he hardly felt comfortable asking Sakura that question. He wasn't, once again, a very talkative person, thus, talking was not his forte.

"It's about…Sakura." Naruto finally started, his face low and dark.

_Figured._

"I mean…why…no that's not it…How is she? Is she…happy?"

Itachi blinked. He felt dumbfounded a little by this. It wasn't exactly what he was expecting him to say. "Yeah…she is I guess."

"Good. Is there anyone she talks too, you know like a girl-friend." He stretched the distance between the last two words.

"Yeah, she told me that Konan is somewhat like all four of her friends just a little bit harsher with the truth."

Naruto laughed. It was the first smile that showed on his face since they got there and Itachi felt a little pleased with himself for being the reason behind it.

"That sounds like something Sakura would say." He spoke more to himself as he stare off into god knows where, and, for another moment, they were quiet again. Itachi was looking in the opposite direction of Naruto, staring fondly at the designs on the rug and waiting for his next "question".

"Well I guess that s it, then." Naruto cooed, his eyes, now dark with thought, still staring off randomly. "Thanks Itachi." He smiled his way, looking more like the regular Naruto now.

Itachi nodded, trying his hardest not to smile back at the boys cheerful mood, thus showing how weak he's gotten since Sakura came around. He was about to walk off, head back into the room to fetch Sakura and leave, when he suddenly stopped, felling some cold force piercing holes through his back. Lethal eyes lowered as he focused on Naruto's distorted face. He didn't have to turn to know who was there, who was staring at him with eyes that would kill if it was possible.

"Itachi!" He hissed.

Itachi simply sighed before turning around to face _**him**_. The only one who dare hiss him name whenever given the chance. "Saskue."

* * *

><p>The sound of raging voices caught everyone's attention and suddenly all bodies were out the door, eyes wide and heads spinning as they looked for the source. Sakura was the first to see who was yelling.<p>

"Saskue!" she screeched, making all others look towards where she was now heading, to stand in between the two Uchihas.

"He's back?" Tenten nearly screamed as she ran behind her. Everyone else followed.

"Naruto, what happened?" Hinata asked as she stopped by the boy that was still staring in disbelief at the sight of his "Best Friend". "Why is Saskue—"

"I don't know! He showed up at random!" was his response.

"Sasuke, stop, please!" Sakura yelled. Her hands were on his chest, pushing, to no avail, in attempts to stop him.

"What the HELL is he doing here? Has he been living here the whole time? And you IDIOTS didn't tell me!"

"Idiots?"

"Sasuke, please!"

"Shut up, Sakura!"

"Don't tell her to shut up!" Itachi suddenly screamed, jerking Sakura back until she was safely behind him, causing Saskue to stare. He looked flabbergasted almost. His eyes turned a dangerous color of blood red as he looked from her to him then back to her again.

"What's this?"

"Saskue, don't…please…"

"Is this some kind of joke?" Saskue asked, his voice rising with every word. "Am I seeing things? You and Itachi! This is where you've been the whole time? With him?"

"Oh shut up!" someone yelled, making the hall, that began to have a crowd gather, quiet. "YOU don't turn on Sakura like that! You're acting like you were looking for her this whole time!"

"…Naruto?"

"You were only thinking about your brother and his whereabouts! Not once did you stop to ask us if we even found Sakura!"

Saskue growled, taking long strides till he reached his friend with deadly eyes, challenging him to say anything else.

"You don't even care for Sakura, do you?" Naruto questioned.

No answer.

Everyone stared. Itachi especially, as he still stood protectively in front of a rather scared Sakura. Sasuke looked at them, all of them. No one was on his side, no one was helping him. He was alone; the gun…was on him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>If I had to say how many chapters were left for this story…I would have to guess…3…<strong>_

_**LOVE YA! Review because it makes me happy!**_

_**Russian Roulette-Rihanna **_


	14. Tnks Fr Th Mmrs

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…just three more times girlie…you can so do this**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: WARNING! SPOILER ALERT! Read on your own actions not mine, but I will say that it tells some things about the manga…and if you already knew this then read ahead without any worries, if not…you can still read but don't say that I didn't warn you people!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tnks Fr Th Mmrs<strong>_

"Sasuke stop!" Sakura yelled, her voice rushed and scared as she stood there hopelessly held back by her friends as the boys fought in what looked like one huge clump of madness. She struggled under Tenten and Temari's harsh grips trying her hardest to get free, to somehow stop the two from fighting even though she was aware of not being string enough to do so. "Sasuke, Itachi, stop please!"

"Stay out of this, Sakura!" Naruto yelled back, his blue eyes dark with agitation as he desperately pulled at Sasuke's fist to no avail. He still managed to slide one quick punch across Itachi's face, Itachi's bloody and unaffected, beautifully dyed face, making him spit up blood for the tenth time. "Sasuke stop!" Naruto yelled. Beside him the rest of the guys started reaching, trying their hardest to help the blonde in pulling the Sasuke away from Itachi. But he was too fueled on anger, on irritation, on years of pent up disgust towards this particular person that no amount of strength could stop him now.

Everything was swift; it was all one quick movement. The only thing most everyone could remember was Sasuke suddenly launching at Itachi, Sakura flying to the side, possibly form Itachi pushing her out of the way, then blood spilling out his mouth from biting his tongue after Sasuke hit him. Then he was on the ground, they were on the ground, rolling around ruthlessly for dominance, to see who was going to get the upper hand when Itachi suddenly gave up, a deep unreadable expression on his pale face as he allowed Sasuke to stay atop, to punch him one more time and then another and another before it finally stopped from Naruto's persistence. Now, lying bloodied on the ground, Itachi stared up at Sasuke who seemed to be thriving on the energy that was caused from pure hate. His face was twisted on an ugly form; his eyes seemed small and unfocused, blackened even as he watched his fist collide to the side of his face yet again.

He was angry, no doubt about that, but what was he to do about it. Sure he was angry but so was Sasuke, so was his little brother, and now that he thought about it, it really was partially his fault for why their parents were dead. It was his fault for why everyone was dead except for them, the only soul survivors of the Uchiha clan. It was his fault that Sasuke, his dearest younger brother, was like this. He ruined him, he made him into this…monster…but…he wasn't alone. **He **was also to blame for the way things were between them, for why they're alone, for why they were never allowed to see their mother's caring smile or their father's strong attitude. He did this to him. He made Itachi kill them, kill everyone, even his parents, the ones he said he'd keep alive. He made Itachi make Sasuke like that. He ruined their family.

_He wouldn't understand._ Itachi thought as he strained, trying his hardest to look at the faces his brother made through a sheet of dark red and squinted eyes. _Hell he wouldn't even take the time to listen to what I have to say. I wouldn't either. Not after that…no after something as horrid as that forever imprinted in my head. I'd hate me too._

"Itachi!" Sakura's cracked voice came; catching him off guard and making him look up slightly with a small tilt of his head. That was when he saw her, when he saw her tears rolling no falling no pouring out of her eyes and poling in the curve of Hinata's shoulders as the rest of the girls held her back, protecting her from the sight as best they could, though it didn't work so well with Hinata being smaller than her. "Itachi, No! Let me go! He needs me! Stop, Sasuke, stop! You'll kill him!"

"Shut up, you little bitch! This is your fault too!" Sasuke yelled, finally breaking through the boys grasps and punching Itachi once again, making his head near snap in the process. That was when things just…changed. He didn't know why, but seeing Sakura cry like that for him, seeing her in so much pain, made all of his go away. It made his hands, which were lightly gripping Sasuke's arm every time it came down, tighten. It made his legs, that were lazily raised in attempts to look like he was attempting to fight back, kick up, skillfully catching Sasuke in the back of the head. This one little act of rebellion made him swing back in protest hitting, possibly the worst pair of people to ever hit, Gaara and Neji both in the face, and they did just as he had hoped they would; they pulled him off in a fit of anger, sending Sasuke flying back into the forming crowd of nosy people.

He landed with a hard thud and laid there for a while, making everyone in the crowd pause. No one said anything, no one moved except for Itachi who was truthfully struggling to stand. His whole head felt bloated and heavy. So much so that he couldn't even support it with the rest of his body. So he constantly fell every time he tried to stand.

"You okay?" Naruto asked, holding out his hand for him to grab which he gladly took after wiping the blood out his eyes. It was then that he saw how pale he had gotten and smiled a wry smile.

"Honestly…no. I'm really tired and I can't feel my face…at all." He laughed, taking a slow seat in the chair randomly placed on a wall in the hall. That was when Sakura came up, her face was covered in tears, but he wasn't so sure of that considering the fact that he still only saw red. He heard her though, all her frantic questions coming out in one huge mishap. He smiled at her then stared at nothing in particular as his eyes got heavier with every passing second.

"No!" Sakura yelled, snapping him out of his daze. "You can't go to sleep. You are not allowed to go to sleep. You could have a concussion and I just can't deal without having you here Itachi I just can't do without you, please!"

"Okay." He laughed, taking her shaking hands in his. She didn't even care that they were drenched in blood. All she figured was that it was his blood and anything that made her closer to him was completely necessary. So she kissed him, dramatically crying into it before quickly pulling back to see if his eyes were still open. They weren't, but they were fluttering.

"Itachi!" she squealed, bringing him back to the real world yet again. He smiled idly then pulled her into a quick hug.

"I'm trying, Sakura…but I'm just so tired. I just want to rest for a couple of seconds."

"You can't. At least not until we take you to the hospital."

He moaned. "I hate that place."

"Figures." Sakura smiled, patting his head lightly and getting a red dyed hand afterwards. That was when all playfulness was tossed aside and everything was serious.

"Tenten, run in and get me all the towels we need to find a way to stop this bleeding and now."

Tenten nodded then ran back into the room with Neji swiftly following behind. A couple of seconds later and everyone was back out in the hall, the crowd was still there, staring in disbelief at the amount of blood that stained the carpet where Itachi once was. Some were franticly arguing on their phones, screaming into the receiver about hurrying up and getting here. _"He could seriously die from this much blood lose. Get someone here right now." _ That was all Sakura could muster before she found herself crying uncontrollably over Itachi's sickly figure.

"It's not stopping." She complained, pressing harder against his head. "I'm applying as much pressure as possible and it just won't…it just won't stop." She cracked into an all out bawl as she continued to franticly stop up several places on Itachi's face, trying her hardest to keep them from bleeding any farther.

"I can fix it." She cried. "I can fix it. All I need is the right material and then I could…I could stitch everything all up. I can help you. I can make everything better."

"Sakura" Itachi cooed, his voice sounding slightly softer, farther away. "Everything's going to be fine. Just…just let me rest."

"No! I can't lose you! I don't want to lose you!"

"I know but…Sakura I'm just so tired."

"Itachi…don't leave me."

"I won't. I promise I'll come back if you just let me rest for a little while."

"Itachi…I love you."

"Mmm, I love you too, Sakura."

"_Bastard!" _ A sudden voice came, catching everyone's attention. It was English, but there was something to it, something that didn't sound…natural. It was as if it was learned and had to be thought on instead of just flowing out. _"First you ruin my life buy taking away my family and now you steal my girlfriend. You really are a horrible person. You deserve to die."_

"Sasuke?" Naruto yelled as the man in question stood to his feet.

"What are you doing, speaking in English suddenly?" Gaara questioned, tilting his head curiously.

"_Both of you are the worst."_ He ignored him. _"All of you are just horrible, siding with him as if I'm in the wrong."_

"Sasuke what-"

"_I'm the victim not him!"_

"Sasuke!"

"_Shut up! You don't understand what he did to me, what he did to our family, his own flesh and blood! He's a m-"_

"_Shut up!" _Sakura finally snapped, making her voice higher and louder than his so as to be heard. _"How the hell are you the victim? Explain that to me Sasuke? And I'm not your girlfriend. We broke up the moment you laid your hands on me! So if anything, then I'm the victim here not you!"_

"What are you-"

"_No don't switch back to Japanese now, Sasuke. What, are you made that things aren't going your way with telling everyone about your miserable life? Here's a newsflash for you, Sasuke: you're not the only one that's had a horrible life experience so stop complaining and get over it already, cause Tenten never had parents and Neji's father, the only real person he cared for at that time was killed right in front of him when he was four! Four Sasuke! Hinata never met her mother and Naruto's issue is just like Tenten's just he was shunned by everyone that ever got near him. Same thing with Gaara! Sai lost his parents too, Shikamaru lost his closest thing to a relative and hat man had a child on the way! Just think how that kid's mother's going to explain that to him when he asks. Hell my father disowned me and my mother ran off with a man that abused the both of us for quite some time and look how I turned out, how w turned out. We got over it. We accepted it and got over at and damn it so should you! I know I had no right to say all of that but you just need to understand that you're not the only living thing here! So shut up! Just shut up! I don't want to hear your stupid, insecure and insensitive voice right now!" _

"Sakura…"Tenten cooed as she stepped up to her friend with concerned eyes and for the second time that day Itachi saw that foreign sincerity Tenten had.

"If he dies..." Sakura screamed, "Then I will never forgive you, Sasuke!"

He blinked then looked away, staring once at his bloodied knuckles than back at his brothers tiered and tattered face. He was smiling, something he never thought Itachi would do to him in a long while, and I made him sick to the stomach. It made his insides twist with…something…hate probably: No…guilt. He felt guilty.

"Sasuke…"Itachi began, catching everyone's, including the non-Japanese speakers, attention. "Sasuke I'm sorry. I probably should be rotting in a jail cell right now. I'm sorry for doing this to you, to us. I really wish I could turn back the hands of time…but I can't." his voice cracked, he felt it not so much heard it, and he swore he was going to start CRYING from the pain, the hurt everything. "But he would have hurt you and… I just couldn't give you up. I'm sorry, Sasuke. I really-"

"Who?" Sasuke cut him off. "Who made you do anything, Itachi? It was all-"

"Sarutobi and Danzō… and Madara." Itachi whispered loud enough to be heard by everyone including Sasuke. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke."

"What?"

"I'm…sorry…" he closed his eyes, hearing the loud piercing sounds of the ambulance sirens in the background, "…I'm so…sorry."

He sighed once then, and fell softly into a deep sleep that no voice could bring him out of. A sleep filled with a bleak and black hollowness that he's gotten so accustomed to.

* * *

><p><em>-"Itachi-nii!" Sasuke's small voice came, making Itachi turn just in time to catch him gallantly and swing him around till the momentum stopped and he was able to freely place his feet back on earth.<em>

"_What are you doing running through the halls, Sasuke? You know better. You don't want to be confronted by Mother and Father again, do you?"_

_Sasuke pouted, folding his arms in front of him dramatically before he turned his head, nose high in the air and cheeks puffed. He stood like that for a while and after figuring that Itachi probably wasn't going to stop him from doing so he smiled and faced his older brother again. "I know Mother will, but Father wont." _

_Itachi cocked his head, letting what little of his bangs that were left rub lightly against his forehead. He didn't like that. The way Sasuke said that; it was too certain, almost as if he gave up. "What do you mean, Sasuke?"_

"_About Father?" he answered with a question then waved it off, stretching his arms out in front of him as he watched, with Itachi, the people pass by. "It's just that his main focus is always on you so I can always expect something from Mother, but it would be a surprise if Father confronted me though."_

"_Sasuke!"_

"_It is okay, Itachi-nii. I'm used to it now so it doesn't matter, though I do still wish that Father would pay attention to me as well. I'm okay with the attention that I get from everyone else as is."_

_Itachi stared down at him before slowly pulling out his hand from his pockets and poking a waiting Sasuke in the forehead, making him fall back a step._

"_What was that for?" Sasuke asked, rubbing the spot between his eye brows tenderly. "What as that for?"_

_Itachi simply laughed at him. He had a tendency to do that all the time; suddenly poking his younger brother in the forehead without warning or explaining why he did so I the first place. Maybe he liked seeing him flustered and confused? Or maybe he just liked teasing his precious younger brother? Who knows?_

"_What's that?" he asked, reaching for the pendant that hung around Sasuke's neck, but the latter backed away just as his fingers grazed the silver of the cross. "You like it? Auntie Uruchi and Uncle Teyaki gave it to me. They said it's a good luck charm that was passed down from generation to generation. It calms nerves and other stuff like that."_

"_Are you nervous about something, little brother?"_

"_N-no!" Sasuke yelled in protest. "I just thought it was cool looking. Plus I didn't want to upset auntie Uruchi. She seemed to want me to have it so bad."_

_Itachi smiled down at him. There was something about his brother's embarrassment that made him calm down, that made him understand that he still cared dearly for him, that he would always be there for him…no matter what._

"_Itachi?" Sasuke questioned, pulling on the sleeve of Itachi's carefully pressed shirt. He blinked to this then looked down at him, but Sasuke was looking in another direction. He was staring off at a group of men that were smiling like crazy at Itachi. "Those weird men are looking your way? What do they want?"_

_Itachi swallowed then stepped protectively in front of Sasuke. "Go fetch Mother and Father. Tell them that the meetings about to start soon."_

"_Okay, but-"_

"_Go, Sasuke!"_

_The boy blinked. A sense of hurt rose then disappeared just as fast as he slowly turned away and ran off without looking back because he knew better than that. By now, at least he did. "Fine! But I'm telling Mother that you poked me again!"_

_Itachi smiled his way, waving even though he knew that he would never know that he was doing so. He sighed, pulling a hand through his hair even though the bangs were pulled back as well, and stood there for a while. He didn't want to turn. Hell he didn't even want to know that people were staring at him, at least not grown men, especially since he knew who they were and what they wanted._

"_Itachi Uchiha." One man cooed his voice low and his face hidden. Itachi kept his cool. Not once did he remove his hand from his head as he stared out in to space blankly. "You know what you must do."_

"_I know."_

"_Is everything set?" another asked, appearing beside the first man._

"_Yes." Itachi's voice cracked. That was when he turned and faced them, the three men that dare use him, that dare ruin his everything. "I'm doing my part." He began. "Now the real question is if you will keep yours." He was looking at one man in particular. One man caught his whole attention. His red piercing eyes, his dagger like teeth, his long deathly black hair, it was all so natural to him that it sickened him. This was the man he was worried about. The one he couldn't say that he trusted even "though he was family. "Madara…will you keep yours?"_

"_Of course, Itachi." Madara cooed; a sound that made even the other two men quiver with fear. "Why would I even think of going against my dearest nephew?"_

_Itachi raised his head lethally before letting it fall in to a slow nod. "Then I will go through with everything."_

"_Understood." The first man smirked. "Then we will have our leave. Men."_

_And with that, Itachi was left alone…again, but this time, with a heavy heart. He sighed then turned on his heels and counted softly how many footsteps he toke away from the gathering room that was thoughtlessly filled with Uchihas galore. Twenty steps later and he stopped, he sighed yet again, then turned, eyes dark and hard, blocking off any emotion from escaping into the world around him. He stuck his hands in his pockets, closed his eyes, opened them then fingered the button that was hidden carefully in his pocket. "I'm sorry." He whispered before quickly pressing it down, and in an instant, the room in front of him exploded, sending blood and flesh and bones and chairs and other things flying out the room. Screams could be heard from everywhere. People that were lucky enough to have survived the explosion were dying painfully from their injuries and the still burning fire, and Itachi just stared with uninterested at the mess._

"_Itachi?" A soft voice came from behind him, making him turn._

"_Sasuke?"_

"_What…" the boy's voice cracked or rather stopped, he couldn't say anything, but his watered eyes was all he needed to tell Itachi what he was going to say. Then…_

"_NO!" Sasuke screamed, running full speed at the fiery room. "NO! THIS CAN'T BE! THIS SHOULDN'T BE HAPPENING!"_

"_Sasuke stop!" Itachi yelled, pushing his brother back ruthlessly. "This had to be done or-"_

"_YOU DID THIS? YOU KILLED EVERYONE? YOU KILLED MOTHER AND FATHER?"_

"…_What…?" Itachi whispered, looking towards the doors of the hotel as people quickly rushed out and the sprinklers started pouring. There, right by the doors with a slick smile stood none other than Madara. __He lied to me. He said they had later invitations. Why did he-_

"_YOU KILLED THEM YOU MURDERER!" Sasuke yelled, pointing an unsteady finger at the culprit. " I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! MURDERER! AHHHH! MOTHER! FATHER! WHY?"_

_Why…_

"_WHY! I HAT YOU! I HATE YOU! WHY!"_

_Why…_

_Why…_

_Why…why? Why?-_

* * *

><p>"Itachi?" Kisame questioned. His still blue body hovered over Itachi's body in an awkward position that made him feel a little uncomfortable. "Itachi you're up!" he grinned.<p>

Itachi moaned then turned his head and saw Hidan and Kakuzu, Deidara and Sasori, Tobi and Zetsu, and Pein. He was about to ask where Konan was when he turned and saw the blue haired girl balled in a chair for one with Sakura carefully tucked under her arm. On the floor beside them, lay the rest of Sakura's friends. Tenten on Neji, Temari awkwardly on Shikamaru, Ino literally on Sai, Hinata slightly on Naruto, and the rest of them comfortably spread about the floor.

"Little Uchiha got you good, didn't he, Itachi" Deidara smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah. Why the fuck did you let that happen?"

Itachi stared then tried to sit up to no avail. His head pulsed the moment he tried and he was lying back down again before he knew it.

"Don't try to get up, Itachi. You were banged up pretty badly. If it wasn't for Sakura's quick thinking then you probably wouldn't be here today."

At the sound of her name, Sakura moaned, stirred in Konan's lap then fell back into a peaceful sleep, though around her eyes it was red she still looked so comfortable and at ease. Itachi watched her, his jaw felt heavy as he tried to call her name, but the words just wouldn't come out.

"Why did you let him do that?" Pein asked.

Itachi never faced him, but he sighed nonetheless before finally opening his mouth and keeping it like that till he finally found his voice. "It was my fault for why our parents died. I understand completely why he would hate me…I ju- I couldn't bring myself to hurt him back…it hurt me to see him hate me…so I thought to let him just let it all go…on me."

"He could have killed you, Itachi."

"I know." He turned his head and stared right back at Pein. "I know."

"What made you stop him?" Deidara asked.

Itachi stared at him with his eyes only then looked back at Sakura's face. It was evident that she had been crying, that she was worried for him the whole time he was gone. "I heard her crying." He finally replied. "How long had I been out?"

"For about 2 days. Today would have been the third."

He winced then looked back up at the roof. His throat burned a little in protest to his moving too much, but he ignored it, allowing a lazy laugh to escape. "And Sasuke…what happened to him?"

"When the ambulance came the cops came as well and took Sasuke away. He left with no protest though." Konan answered surprising everyone there. All heads were facing her now but she didn't care. She still had her head resting on Sakura's keeping her secure under her warm arms. "Sakura told us everything after we finally got her to calm down around 5 in the morning the next day." She turned towards Itachi. "You really scared her, Itachi."

"I know." He smiled innocently. "I'm sorry."

"Don't tell me that. Tell Sakura that." Konan yelled, waking Sakura in the process.

She rose slowly, looking around with lowered eyes before she focused on Itachi. She whipped the sleep from her eyes at least two times before she looked back at him, wide eyed and ready to scream.

"Itachi!" she yelped, jumping out of Konan's arms and running up to the bed. She stopped herself once she got there and settled for staring at him instead of pouncing on him like planned. Itachi smiled up at her then rose his hand and poked here meekly on the forehead. She blinked but she didn't rub, she just stared at him again as tears began to build.

"I told you I would come back." He smiled, pulling her into a quick yet soft kiss that sent tingles through his whole body. Beside him, the cardiac monitor's speed quickened, waking everyone that was still asleep.

"What?" Tenten rose first, making sure that everyone else would wake along with her. She didn't settle back down until she recognized Sakura's crying figure, carefully placing kisses all over Itachi. She then settled back into Neji's chest then kissed him softly causing him to pull her in deeper. Temari laughed then was surprisingly pulled into a kiss of her own. Same goes for Ino and Hinata who were more than happy to show their affection towards their boyfriends as well.

"Oh what the hell." Konan smiled, dashing across the room to Pein's open arms for an extremely passionate kiss which made everyone in the room laugh.

"I love you, Uchiha Itachi." Sakura managed to say through the loud laughter and goofing around.

Itachi slowly looked he way after laying there watching Kisame and Pein trying to push Sasori and Deidara into am unwanted kiss. He then smiled and pulled her down yet again, planting a kiss on the side of her cheek that burned her from within. "I love you too, Haruno Sakura, and I'm sorry for making you worry."

"It wasn't just her jerk!" Konan roared, making everyone laugh yet again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two more chapters! It's coming to an end.<strong>_

_**- to - meant that it was a flashback…that was for anyone that somehow didn't understand that that was what was going on**_

_**Tnks Fr Th Mmrs-Fall out Boys**_


	15. Hallelujah

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:…What? I have to add something important to everything I write now?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hallelujah <strong>_

His reasons for hating the hospital were simple and understandable according to Tenten. One: he hated the way they made him feel and that was stupid, just plain stupid. They talked slow and low and always assumed that no matter the age, if you weren't a doctor, then you didn't and wouldn't understand what they were saying. Two: that was the last time he saw his mother alive. She was smiling, burned from head to toe and bald to no extent, but smiling nonetheless. Tears were falling from her face and for the first time in a life time Itachi wanted to cry as well. That wanting to cry feeling made him not want to ever visit another hospital again out of fear that the memory would rise again and he would, in turn, cry. The second reason hadn't happened yet but the first one has occurred plenty of times. One nurse complained rather angrily at Sakura for lying on the bed beside him…twice. Another, completely random nurse, kept trying to tell Sakura that visiting hours were over and that she had to leave. She started using this weird doctor jargon in attempts to sound smarter, but Sakura, a doctor to be, understood ever word and told her the right procedures and thus stayed put where she was. Then the doctor came in and, oh how he hated that man, constantly kept touching Sakura's shoulders just to ask her something, and whatever he said to her, it was too quiet for him to hear, would make her smile or giggle before she left the room or went behind the curtains. Itachi didn't know why, but he found himself always glaring at the man every time he showed his face.

He didn't like it there and neither did anyone else in the "Akatsuki" which was partially why neither of them stayed or showed up again, but Tenten and Neji never really came back either. They would send their regards everyday but they never showed there face after that first day. The other couples came, mainly for Sakura's sake, and Kisame came once more to check on his statues, but never showed up again. Temari was loud but funny so he enjoyed her company though he never made it evident on his face around anyone aside from Sakura. Hinata was always constantly trying to nurse him as if she was his mother and he was the child sick at home. It made him feel uncomfortable and even more so when he had to turn her down then see that sad expression she would carry soon after. Naruto always smiled and brought cup ramen for a little carry on snack. Though it wasn't as good as real food, Itachi still ate it. He was now growing found of the shrimp flavor...God he had to get out of there.

"Where is Konan with my things? I hate being here." Itachi complained as he sat up, dangling his feet just above the tiled floor in attempts to keep his feet from touching the cold floor. "I want to get out of here before Doctor Douche comes back."

Sakura giggled. She was sitting in the same chair she slept in the whole week Itachi's been there. Her eyes still looked tired but there was a tinge of happiness dancing in her eyes now. "He's not that bad a guy, Itachi."

"That's because he had you dancing all around his fingers didn't he?"

She laughed again and walked over to him then sat on his lap. "Does it look like I'm anywhere near interested in that man?"

"You might as well be." He chuckled. "You were whispering to him every time he walked in."

"Itachi, he was whispering and even if he wasn't you still wouldn't understand. It was a whole bunch of complicated doctor talk."

"But you understood it."

"Of course I did." She scoffed. "I'm training to be a doctor. I have to understand difficult shit like that on a daily basis."

He laughed then when a knock at the door caused him to jump. "What are you doing?" Konan yelled all at once. Her hand was gripping at the bag handles. "Really? In a hospital, Itachi?"

"..What? Oh no. Sakura…she got on-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Konan interrupted, holding out her hand for Sakura to take, which she did with a sly smile as she looked back at Itachi. "Take your stuff and go change you horny bastard." She called out, throwing his clothes at him rather harshly. Itachi just stared, dumfounded by the situation he was put in then stood nevertheless and went to change in the rest room.

"You owe me." He whispered to Sakura as he walked past the both of them. Sakura simply laughed

* * *

><p>Procrastinating on packing has never been so fun before. He felt rushed though, but he didn't fret. Not one step was missed. Door: promptly slammed in Konan's face then locked before she could open it back up. Clothes: torn off and rendered useless anywhere in the room. Bed: messed up and nowhere near being fixed. Sakura: screaming his name just the way he liked it. He couldn't see it getting any better than that. Everything was just…perfect.<p>

Itachi sighed as he rolled over with a huff. His chest was steady rising up and down and up and down till it finally slowed to a more normal breathing pattern. His sweaty body lay near breathless by Sakura's breathless and also sweaty body, and he was smiling, I mean really smiling, as he watched her slowly come back to reality. Her soft pink hair was tousled every which way and her cheeks were flushed a bright red. Her eyes looked clear and worry free, probably the clearest they have ever been since he's seen her, and she looked happy. She could easily through off as the world's happiest girl right now. And Itachi couldn't help but smile at that fact, figuring that it was his doings that caused this resolution.

"Y-you're insane, Itachi." Sakura half laughed through deep breaths. She had rolled over to her side to get a good look at the guy she still loved to this day. He looked back at her, his face was still covered in slight bruises and some scratches from his "fight" with Saskue, but he still looked gorgeous. Making Sakura think that only he could be severely injured the way he was and still look attractive.

"We have to pack, Itachi." Sakura sighed, rolling onto his chest to stare him in the eyes the way she normally did. "We're leaving soon and Konan said that it'd be best to pack now and check our bags as the last day goes by."

"I know. I was there for that part." He moaned as he rolled over, making her be the one on the bottom. "But that doesn't mean that I want to actually listen to her orders."

"Then why do you."

"Pein." He clicked his tongue before lifting himself up, as if just his name was going to be enough information to have her understand.

"What about him?"

"Well…look at this way; in terms of a mafia he's the top, and most strongest, boss across Japan, and Konan is his girl."

"…Whose the right hand man?" Sakura asked, her eyes wide with curiosity.

Itachi thought on this as he put his shirt over his head. Then, tossing a spare shirt over to Sakura, he shrugged and began searching for his shorts. "Honestly, I wouldn't know. I don't think it's me, if that's what you're trying to imply." He paused again with his hand stuck in the process of pulling tangles out his hair and his face twisted in some weird concentrated look. "Oddly enough," he began after what seemed like a decade of silence. "I suspect Tobi to have some kind of strong connection with Pein. If not that then he just might be secretly stringer than him even."

"Really." Sakura laughed.

"Yeah." Itachi turned all too quick for her and the serious expression he was giving her only added on to that. "I mean the guy is too dimwitted to hang out with us. He's too innocent-like yet he hangs around with us the 'criminals'."

Sakura shrugged this time. "Maybe he's only really around because of Zetsu. You have to admit that that guy is creepy looking. Every time you turn around he's right there, staring at you as if you're an entrée."

"He's not that bad." Itachi chuckled. "I think he's just secretly shy. Which is why he hardly ever talks."

"And the staring?"

"He's thinking on what to say."

Sakura laughed. "Whatever Itachi."

He smiled her way then flicked some clean underwear at her face. She didn't dodge it like he expected but that was probably because she was laughing when he did so and her eyes were closed. He wanted to laugh when she ripped them off her face with a frown, but held it in out of fear of her literally attacking him for something so trivial.

She was about to protest but was cut short by Itachi's sudden question. "Wanna join?" he asked with his thumb jutted out towards the bathroom. Sakura simply smiled before she awkwardly got out of the sheets and ran his way.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sa-Sasgay Uchiha…is that right…you are free to go." <em>The man called, opening the jail cell doors. _"You're lucky someone loves you that much, kid. You're out on bail."_

"_Whatever."_ Sasuke growled. He thought about correcting his name but he's done that for the past 5 days he's been there. Now that he was out he didn't see a reason anymore. "Stupid Americans. Can't ever pronounce anything right."

"Sasuke!" a bold voice boomed, bringing him out of his fit as he looked up with a rather surprised face that quickly fell into a look of disgust. Out of everyone that could have gotten him, why did it have to be him.

"Naruto. I was under the impression that you no longer like me. What happened?"

"I still don't." he answered blankly. "With that issue settled, you should know that I was not the one who bailed you out. It wasn't my money."

"Then whose was it?" he asked, figuring that not one of his "friends" or his brother's "friends" would do such a thing. "Who bailed me out? Cause I thought that everyone hated me now."

"It was Sakura." Naruto sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he walked ahead of Sasuke. "Sakura used the money she won from the casinos to bail you out. She also gave you this." He tossed a plane ticket at him without turning around.

"That's your plane ticket back to Japan. Hinata forgot to buy you one." He laughed before continuing. "So Sakura gave you hers."

"And what about Sakura? How is she getting home?"

"Would you believe me if I said that money freak Kakuzu bought her a first class ticket so that she could sit with them on the way back."

Saskue said nothing. He didn't expect less from Sakura. She was that type of person that somehow managed to get even the grouchiest of people to like her and praise her. Hell, she got him to do the same thing after some years. Gaara was as close as any other guy to actually somewhat fall for her. Neji was…nowhere near interested in her actually. He liked her as an acquaintance and nothing else. Shikamaru smiled around her lot and Shino actually talked to her occasionally! So no, he wasn't surprised that Sakura managed to get the "I don't spend my money" guy to buy her a first class ticket.

"So it's over." Sasuke whispered barely loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"Yeah, Teme. Everything's over and done. Now all that's left to do is head back to Japan, and remember, what happens in Vegas…"

"…Stay's in Vegas." He sighed, wishing that rule applied all the time.

"So who am I sitting with?" Sasuke scoffed in attempts to brighten the dull mood.

"Two rows down from the rest of us." Naruto casually answered as he closed the taxi cab door behind him.

Sasuke blinked then shook the comment off, but it came back in no time and haunted the back of his mind yet again. "Are you serious?" Sasuke asked after climbing in after Naruto.

Naruto simply laughed. Step one of agitating Sasuke was completely. Step two: ignoring him for the rest of the trip back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>"Wow this is fancy." Sakura cooed, looking around the first class section with interest. "This is my first time up here. Is it anything like the other classes?"<p>

Itachi smiled her way then rapped a long arm around her shoulders. "If I have the room to do this and still stretch my feet out in front of me then no, it is nothing like the other classes, Sakura."

She laughed and buried her head into his side and sighed. "This is too cool." She cooed.

"Yeah" Itachi began. "You're lucky Kakuzu likes you."

"Even more than you?"

Itachi scoffed but didn't answer the question. He went into this serious thinking mood instead as he glared at the back of Kakuzu's head, making Sakura laugh even louder.

_She use to laugh like that for me._ Sasuke thought as he sat impatiently in his seat, two rows down from the others. _She used to do a lot of things she'd doing with him now, with me. Why didn't I appreciate that?_ He sighed then sat back, wanting to rest in attempts to get the thought out of his head, but when his seat unexpectedly shook, his eyes popped open. He looked out the window but they weren't moving; no clouds were in sight, just the pale grey of the concrete. So he lay back down. A few minutes later and his seat shook again, followed by muffled laughter, making him stand to see what the issue was.

It was a girl, about the age of 5, with dark hair, skin and eyes that looked slanted as she stared up at him. she smiled deviously at him then kicked his seat again before busting out in a full out laugh. Sasuke growled. "Stupid kid."

She stopped laughing then looked at him angrily. "Stupid loner." She snapped back at him, surprising him a little from her Japanese. She stuck her tongue out at him then kicked his chair once more. "At least I have friends." She laughed.

Sasuke just stared at her before sadly sliding back down in his seat. _Maybe I can just get accustomed to it. Besides, how long could this trip possibly be?_ He thought. A frown soon formed on his face as he thought back on the long trip to Vegas with Naruto's constant jabbering and sighed. The girl was worse._This is going to be a long trip._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Short chapter, that's because it's the second to last chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, cause I would enjoy it if I got a review from you awesome people.<strong>_

_**Alexandra Burke –Hallelujah **_


	16. No One

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: FINALLY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>No One<strong>_

**3 weeks after being back in Japan:**

Sakura sighed as she moved about her empty pad, weaving in and out of moved couches and things as she slowly continued to work on rearranging. She had grew accustomed to the way things were set up back at the hotel rooms in Vegas and decided that as soon as she got back she would start redecorating the whole place. Just she wasn't expecting to be doing it alone. Not that the room was unnecessarily big or anything, it's just that self proclaimed projects were always more fun with several close friends crammed in there attempting to help when all she knew they would do was make things worse by putting in their own opinions and making the whole thing a complete failure. Still, even though she knew what the outcome would be, she found herself wanting it now more than ever since she was, in the end, unaccompanied.

But oh how she tried. She called everyone in her call log. She called Ino but she had classes to attend to and Sai wouldn't go unless she went, he made sure that she understood that. She tried Tenten and Neji but they said no, no reason needed since Neji was the one who said it loud enough to be heard on the other end of the receiver. She even contacted sweet "I'll do anything for my friends, Hinata and Naruto, but they had plans. Ever since that time in Vegas when they finally "did the do", Neji told everyone in fits of anger not long after he got hit by Sasuke and a bruise began to form, they had been spending more and more time together doing practically nothing until they got back home. Last time it was cooking classes, since Hinata wanted Naruto to know how to make something other than Cupped Ramen, this time its tango classes. Kiba didn't want anything to do with her, he was just as rude and blunt about his not wanting to do it as Neji was. Shino doesn't say much on the phone. Gaara threatened to bring Kankuro over, not that she didn't like him just his since in style is well…low, and don't even get her started on Shika and Temari. Temari she already knew wouldn't want to do it but would show up simply because Shikamaru and Choji would, then promptly complain the rest of the day and she couldn't handle that. So, in the end, she was alone.

"I might need to buy a mirror." She told herself as she stared blankly at an empty wall in her bed room. She thought about moving to do something else that's more productive but she couldn't muster the energy to do so. She was tired. She was tired and hurt. Itachi hadn't called ever since that day they had to part ways at the airport. She tried to get in contact with him but it always went to voice mail. She called Konan once but he wasn't around then either. She said he was working nonstop and couldn't have his phone on during work, and even though she knew this, Sakura still felt a little less significant without him telling her that, without hearing his velvety voice hum her name the way it did, then apologize for his late work hours.

She sighed once again at her phone, dead as it was in her hands. No missed calls, no waiting messages, no nothing. She felt more lonely now, making her throw her phone in rage at a nearby couch, but flinch when it showed signs of falling to the hard floor beneath it.

_Stupid Itachi. _ She thought. _You could have at least told me that kind of information before we got back, or at least when we got back to prepare me for it. Geez I would have understood._

She looked at her phone, glowering at it in disgust as it sat by the edge of the chair in silence. Her anger rose the more she stared but she didn't stop. She couldn't stop, not when no one was calling her, absolutely no one.

_My friends suck. I could be dying and no one would pick up the phone or even think to call. Shows how much they care about me. Jerks._

She looked at her phone again before finally moving on with a sigh to set up the rest of the room. _I'm overeating. They're probably busy with their lives or something. I need to just stay calm and wait patiently; maybe then someone will think about poor, defenseless Sakura…Wait…you are not defenseless. You are the toughest of your female friends and you're accuracy as almost as lethal as Tenten's. Defenseless is not an attribute to you. You are better than-_

She jumped, the sudden loud sound of her phone pulled her out of her trance. For a moment, she stood there to calm her nerves as if someone was around, then finally walked to retrieve the device.

"Hello?" she answered smoothly, listening to the hum of the wind from outside running into the receiver.

"Sakura?" a deep voice asked, sending shivers down her spine as he spoke. But the feeling she got was no happy feeling, it was sickening, so much so that her whole happy mood from earlier spirit lift had vanished completely.

"Sasuke." she said, plain and simple. No emotion was heard as she spoke the name she dreaded to hear from. "What do you want?"

"Can you pin me in. I need to speak to you."

"Are you outside my door?"

"Yes. Please Sakura, it's getting cold and I seriously don't want to catch a cold."

"I don't see why I should let you in." she barked, looking out the window and, sure enough, saw Sasuke standing, huddled in a thick coat and scarf by her door with the phone to his ear. "I don't think I should let you in."

"Please. I'll keep my hands to myself if that's the issue. I won't even wave when I get in I just really, really need to talk to you, Sakura. I'm begging here."

_He's got a point._ She thought as she leaned away from the window just as he looked up. _ But I still don't want to let him in._

"Sakura I will get down on my knees out here if that's what you want. I wouldn't even care if people were watching me. I will scream up at you, begging. So please open the door."

She stood there with the phone away from her ear then slowly hung up. A little after, she pressed the button that unlocked the door, letting him in. _I don't think I should have done that…but I can't have him doing that in front of my door. That is taking too far. Plus my neighbors know him; he would be an embarrassment to me._

A knock brought her back to earth, making her look towards the door in worry. "Sakura?"

_Well…nothing else to do now._

She opened the door then stared at the boy behind it with her eyes looking lethal yet curious, and for a moment, neither of them moved. They just stood there staring at one another with their own expressions on. "What, Sasuke?" Sakura finally questioned as she stepped back, heading back into her apartment.

"I…wow it's messy in here."

"I'm rearranging! What do you want? As you can tell, I am a very busy person."

"I came to apologize." Sasuke suddenly spouted, catching Sakura off guard. She turned to watch him, to see I he was lying to her, but he wasn't. His eyes were clear and brighter than usual; a sign that the truth was being told. "The way I acted back in Vegas was unnecessary, and I have wanted to apologize ever since. So, I'm sorry for everything. For pushing you when I was angry, for calling you out of your name, for scaring you, everything! Okay. I wish I could reverse the hands of time and make that whole incident a dream or something else along those lines but I can't. So I just want to say sorry. Sorry and that...I…I want you back Sakura."

"No!" she answered all too soon. The fact that she did that surprised her and made her cover her mouth as if that would take back the word. But Sasuke had already heard her. He winced to her reaction, closing one eye as if that side of his body hurt from her reaction.

"I was kind of expecting that reaction." He began, scratching his head in frustration. "But I wasn't expecting it to be that…painful to hear that response. Guess I should have been a better boyfriend huh; More like Itachi maybe?" He looked up through lidded eyes before smiling meekly. "I just…I don't know. Maybe I was hoping that maybe, just maybe you still…liked me enough to be…with me again, enough to be my girlfriend again."

Sakura shook her head as she felt the tears fall down her cheeks. She didn't even know why she was crying. She just knew that she was crying. And Sasuke was at fault for her tears. He knew so too, but he did nothing to stop this. He liked the fact that she was crying because that meant that his words had struck the right strings. He was making an effect on her, making her think even, not enough to want him back, but enough to make her cry possibly out of confusion.

"Anyways, I just came for those two reasons. No need to get all worked up or any-"

"Get out."

"…thing? Sakura I-"

"Now!" she screamed, taking three long strides towards the boy who was backing out the room with eve step she took.

"Sakura, wait!" he yelled, propping the now closing door open with his foot and regretting it the moment the hard wood slammed onto his toes. He grimaced but never moved.

"What?" she growled.

"I made up with Itachi."

"…"

"I went over his place a couple of days ago. He was half asleep, but I…I just had to do something. I had to apologize. When we got back, I checked the library and researched my uncle's trial. Turns out Itachi was telling the truth so I…I apologized."

"…Goodbye, Sasuke."

"…okay…" He whispered. "Bye, Saku-"

She closed the door, and for a moment she didn't move. She refused to until she heard the slow slide of hands on wood from the other side, and the muffled thuds of footsteps heading down the hall way. That was when she fell, burying her face in her knees as she sobbed quietly in the solitude of her apartment room.

_How?_ She thought. _How can I look at him and feel…nothing. Just last month I was all about Sasuke, and now I can't even look at him and not see that angered expression, even when he was sincerely apologizing. What kind of person am I?_

* * *

><p>She woke in a fright, feeling her body jerk uncontrollably to the sound of the fists banging on a door. She thought of getting up to find out who was doing that at 3 AM, but thought against it since they weren't knocking on her door. So she went back asleep, ignoring the sound of the velvety voice calling her name wildly.<p>

…_Wait?_

"Sakura! Sakura open the door, please. It's cold in the halls. I'm sorry for not contacting you. I was just really busy Sakura, please!"

"Itachi?" she called, jumping out of bed.

"Sakura!" He kept yelling, oblivious to fact that he was being too loud.

"Itachi!" she called again, this time louder in hopes to have him hear her. He didn't.

"Sakura open the door!"

"Itachi!" she yelled, opening her own door in anger rather than excitement. She was staring at his back with red eyes, tied from having her sleep stolen.

At the sound of her voice, he froze, arm in position to knock on the wrong door again, then turned around. A stupid smile spread across his face as he stood there.

"Wrong door?"

"Yeah; vacant apartment." She laughed, leaning against the door frame as she watched him tiredly. "What are you doing here?"

"Huh. I honestly thought you would be happier to see me here, Sakura. That's defiantly not the reaction I was hoping for."

Sakura laughed before running in to his arms, burying her head in his chest as he awkwardly carried her back into her apartment. "Why haven't you called me?"

"I said I was busy. I know you heard me, Sakura. Why is so messy in here?"

"I was…remodeling." She said in between kisses. "I was going for the style in the hotel room back at Vegas. I liked it and wanted to remake it, but I had no one to help."

"Hn." He moaned into her neck, smiling a little when she squirmed to the feel. "I missed you Sakura."

"I missed you too." She smiled, kissing him quickly before falling back on her bed. She hadn't even realized he had carried her there.

"I love you, Sakura." He smiled, propping his self up as he watched the moonlight fall on her face. She smiled back at him then pulled him into a quick kiss before rolling the both of them on their sides so that they both were illuminated in the light of the moon.

"I love you too."

"No one can replace you." He smiled as he tangled his long fingers in her hair. She giggled and did the same to him.

"No one can replace you either."

"Are you just going to repeat everything I say?"

"What else can I say?"

"Nothing." He buried his face in her chest, blowing softly against her skin.

She shivered, giving him the reaction he wanted. "I love you is just fine."

Sakura smiled up at him, feeling the weight of everything fall on her all, and cried softly. Tears of both happiness and confusion rolled down the corners of her eyes, falling onto the pillow under her head. Itachi had saw this and moved in to a sitting position to see all of her. She followed pursuit, covering her eyes in attempts to wipe the tears away, but they kept coming.

"Sakura what's wrong."

She shook her head then buried her face in his chest, inhaling in his natural scent to calm her nerves. She would tell him, soon, but not now. That was another story for another time that she had hoped would come in the near and distant future.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm not that happy with the ending. Might change it one day, but until then, here you guys go. I know you were waiting for it. Love ya and make sure to check out my other upcoming stories. <strong>_

_**Song**_

_**No One – Alicia Keys**_


End file.
